Gekido Dance
by Vegeta-Saiyajin-no-Ouji
Summary: This is a BV get together. It is loosely based on the movie Coyote Ugly. Except Vegeta is the one doing the singing and dancing.
1. 1

Disclaimer: Come on! You really think I own anything of importance?  
  
This is kind of like Coyote Ugly. Except it's Vegeta in the position of aspiring singer/songwriter! Vegeta is a Saiyan in this, but he is also a vampire.Vampire Saiyans.Scary! ^_^ Oh yeah.He is the only one who knows he is a vampire..but not for long. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
GEKIDO DANCE.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was a cold, wet, Friday night as short man kicked a can down a darkened alleyway. It stank of mildew and decay, of rubbish and the smoke from the small fires the homeless people had lit. They stared at him from under their eyebrows, not wanting to anger the dark stranger. They could plainly see they stood no chance against him. He was strong. From the muscles outlined through his sopping wet tank top, it looked as though even if they did outnumber him, they wouldn't have much of a hope. Also, the fact he had on an expression that radiated anger was enough to drive them away. His obsidian eyes glared at anything that moved, his face twised into a scowl, he wasn't pleased.  
  
Vegeta was a young man hoping to make his fortune in the singing/songwriting industry. He was an exceptional singer and songwriter. He just couldn't find the courage to get up there and sing his own songs. He wanted someone to do it for him. He wanted to sit back in the dark, and watch someone else take the spotlight. Now this made everything more difficult for him. He was a very arrogant and prideful man. One side of him, the side he had never showed anyone but his real family, said to sit back and share his songs to the world through another being, while the other side, demanded that he do it himself, and he constantly told himself he was a spineless, cowardly wormbaby for not doing it. Vegeta tried his hardest to stand up and sing to an audience, but he just clammed up when he saw all those eyes watching him. Now this was odd, as he usually craved attention. How is it that he could stand up in front of an audience of hundreds, plus the televison viewers, and fight for the title of Heavyweight Kick-boxing Champion of the World, and not stand up in front of in front of a few people and sing? Perhaps it's because he thought that a bad-arse kick-boxing champion shouldn't be able to sing.  
  
Vegeta had no family left. He only family he ever had were his parents and his older sister, but they had all died when a vampire hunter staked them some time ago when he was younger. Vegeta was the only one who escaped. His family never really liked him. He was a bit of a trouble maker. He never had any real friends either. The only one that came close was a friendly, but not very bright boy named Goku, who he met at one of his schools. But after Vegeta moved, they never saw each other again.  
  
Vegeta sighed as he remembered these memories. Soon he heard some thumping music near the end of the long alley. He decided to check it out, it must be a club of some sort. God knows he needed a drink.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the alley and into the street, squinting his eyes together, as he was not yet used to the bright lights the neon sign gave off. The thumping music definitely came from this place. It was catchy, he liked it, except for the fact that it was a bit much on his sensitive ears. He could learn to get used to it though. Once he had become accustomed to the new lighting, he read the sign. It said: Gekido Dance. 'Raging Dance?' He thought. 'What an odd name for a club. Then again, these are humans that named it.' Vegeta walked out further onto the footpath. He looked both ways and satisfied that there were no cars coming, he jogged across to the club on the other side, narrowly missing putting his foot in a gutter swirling with waste water. It wasn't like it would really matter if he did, he was already drenched in the cold rain that was steadily falling to the street, covering it in glassy sheen of H20.  
  
The club was obviously popular, as it had a long line of humans waiting for entrance. He was lucky. The boucer at the door had a feeling that if he didn't let this guy in, then there would be trouble. Also, the club had a policy that any celebrity wanting to come in, had top priority over anyone else waiting at the door. The bouncer was a big kick-boxing fan and recognized Vegeta as the world heavyweight title holder, his favorite fighter. Vegeta's alias for kick-boxing was "The Assasin." He was renowned for beating his opponents into a bloody pulp, leaving them crying for their mummies, while being dragged out of the ring on a stretcher. Hence the name "Assasin." Once he set his eyes on something, he would get it, no matter what. Vegeta was let into the building on the condition that the bouncer at the door would get his autograph upon his exit.  
  
Vegeta's dark, obsidian eyes scanned the crowded room, taking in his surroundings. There was a large stage with dark, fuchsia coloured stage curtains bound to the sides of the platform with golden painted ropes. Two thick candelabra-type posts were at the front two corners of the stage were lit, and the flames were licking up into the air, giving it a medieval look. The whole club was designed to give it a formal but gothic/medieval feel to it. It was done in all different shades of black, purple, royal blue and blood red. Just Vegeta's type of place. There was a large bar off to the left where two female and two male employees where dancing to a song on top of the counter, giving the people a show, while the other three girls attended the bar. He saw a sign on a door to the right that read:  
  
Auditions - Well-built male needed for singing, dancing and bar work. Please line up at the door. (  
  
Vegeta decided to have a look and see what the finer details of the job were. He was a well-built male, and he really needed a new job, because he only had fifty dollars in his pocket, and it wouldn't last long. 'This could be my big chance to do something with my life. I might actually get my songs to be sung by someone famous.' As he started walking over to the door, he bumped into a small female who was carrying two glasses of beer. They spilt all over his chest and he yelled. "Hey! Watch where your.go- .ing" He slowed down his sentence as he looked up. He had ran into a beautiful, aqua-haired woman with cerulean eyes. His mouth dropped open. She was just a bit shorter than him and was probably a few years younger too. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I'm sorry!" She frantically tried to wipe of all the beer off of him, when she saw that he was soaking wet. But what really drew her attention was the fact she could see through his white shirt and see most of the muscles beneath it. She hadn't even looked up at who she was talking to yet. "Wow."  
  
The young woman breathed, as her eyes skimmed over his figure. "Yeah okay, when you're done staring at my chest can you move out of the way? I want to see if I can get that job over there before the position closes." The woman blushed and looked up at his face. Once she had seen who he was she gasped. "Hey you're that "Assasin" guy from kick-boxing!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the name's Vegeta." He held out his hand. She took it in hers and they shook hands. "Hi I'm Bulma Briefs!" Vegeta's eyes came together in a confused expression as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before. His eyes widened as he remembered. "Briefs? As in Capsule Corp. Briefs?" "Yes! Wow.I've always dreamed of meeting you. You're my favorite fighter." 'Yeah you and a million other people.' He chose to keep this comment to himself. "I'm sorry, but I just have to say that you are a lot cuter in person than I had ever thought possible."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Sooooo.Can I get past now?" "Huh? Oh Sure! Bye!" Vegeta just lifted up his hand in a small wave as he walked past her. Bulma went back over and sat at the table with her friend ChiChi. "Man Chi.You should have seen him.He was SOOOOOO cute." And she proceeded to tell her about what just happened.  
  
When Vegeta got over to the door, a blonde haired lady was just about to lock the door behind her. "Stupid people. I haven't had one person audition that could actually do the thing properly!" She grumbled to herself. "You haven't tried me yet." Came a voice from over her shoulder. 'Oh no! Not another idiot.' She turned around and saw the best built guy she had seen all day. She looked to the ceiling with a very small smile on her features and clapped her hands together in a prayer position. "Thank you God! There is hope after all! Come on in and I'll show you what you have to do. My name is Juuachigou, but you can call me Juu." They entered the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ HALF AN HOUR LATER..  
  
Vegeta walked out the door with a pleased smile on his face and a package under his arm. "So you got the job huh?" Vegeta turned around at the voice. It ws Bulma. "Yeah." "Wow. You must have been amazing. Juu is really picky." "Picky? She practically hired me on the spot once she saw I could pull of the moves. I just don't know about these "uniforms" though." "Can I see?" "Fine." He pulled out a pair of tight black leather jeans with matching black leather cowboy chaps, boots and a velvetly soft black cowboy hat. "That's one uniform. I don't even get to wear a shirt. The other one is this." He reached back into the bag and came out with was a long black loincloth with a thick belt and some facepaint. The loincloth was supposed to reach down at about his knees. Bulma's face immediately paled and twisted into a mask of shock and disbelief. "OH MY GOD!!! SHE GAVE YOU THAT LOINCLOTH!!!" Bulma screamed. The music in the club suddenly screeched to a halt and stopped playing all together, and everyone turned to face them. "Why? What's wrong with it?" "THOSE ARE THE CLOTHES OF A GEKIDO DANCER!!!!" Everyone in the room gasped and backed away, obviously scared of him for some reason.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Soooooo what do you guys think? Pretty cool huh? ^_^ Major thanks to Mushi_Azn for the story and bar name. And a few other ideas.I think.*scratches head and thinks for 3 seconds*..3...2...1.. BOW DOWN TO MUSHI!!! ^_^ Heh heh.Ah wells..Don't forget to R&R ppl's!!! I have the next chapter done already, but if I don't get enough reviews then you don't get the next chappie! Mushi is the blackmail queen! @_@" 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Coyote Ugly or DBZ. But I do own Vegeta's loin cloth. *growl*  
  
Oh yeah, I just have to say that Mushi_Azn practically co-authoured this story, because she has given me so many great ideas. Thanx Mushi! ^_^ The other name for a Gekido Dancer is a Gekido Warrior, as they are martial artists as well. This story is only loosely based on Coyote Ugly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
GEKIDO DANCE  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Why? What's wrong with it?" "THOSE ARE THE CLOTHES OF A GEKIDO DANCER!!!!" Everyone in the room gasped and backed away, obviously scared of him for some reason. "What? What is wrong with being a Gekido dancer? It sounds.Fun." "Fun? The Gekido Dancers are really scary. They do martial arts and they are very tough. And they like to see people scared shitless. But once you get to know them, and they seem to like you, then they can seem more polite to you." Vegeta just looked at her funny. "You're right.You'll fit right in." "Silly woman. I am going to go get a drink, then I'm going back to the motel I'm staying in. You coming?" Bulma's eyes widened. "No! Not like that! I meant did you want to get a drink?" "Oh.I thought you meant.Oh nevermind.Sure I'll come."  
  
The music in the club had started playing again, and everyone stepped out of the way as they walked toward the bar. "So what'll it be Bulma and the new guy?" The female bartender winked at him. Vegeta just glared at her. "Beer." "Damn. You are gunna make a great Gekido Dancer. You've already got the attitude down!" She commented. Vegeta flashed her a toothy grin, showing his long pointed eye teeth. "Bulma will have a strawberry daiquiri." "Oh my god! How did you know that? It's my favorite drink." "I have my ways woman, I have my ways." Being a vampire, Vegeta had the abillity to read people's minds, so he could see what she wanted. "Here you go guys. It's on the house. Gekido dancers get free drinks, and besides, you're cute." Vegeta turned away with a disgusted look on his face. They walked away from the bar, and sat down at a table.  
  
Vegeta took a mouthful of his beer. They started talking about things, like where they came from, stuff like that. But when It came down to; "What is your family like?" Vegeta just froze and stared at the table top. "Are you okay Vegeta?" There was a short silence before he spoke again. "I don't have any family.They are all dead." Bulma's hand rose to her mouth in shock. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean." "I know what you meant. I know what you didn't mean. You are always appologizing to me, and we just met, so you can just stop saying you're sorry." He growled."A- alright."  
  
They had nearly finished their drinks, when Bulma noticed that Vegeta was shivering and still very wet. "Hey, I think that the least I can do is get you some dry clothes, seeing as I spilt beer all over you before. You must be all sticky." Vegeta poked the skin on the part of his chest that was exposed, and found it was pretty sticky. "Yeah alright." They started to walk out the back door of the club when Vegeta remembered he still hadn't given the bouncer his autograph. "Wait. I still have to do something." Vegeta ran back to the front of the club and poked his head out the door. "Hey Jay! (the bouncer) I'm leaving now. You got a pen?" "Oh yeah! Sure. Thanks man." Jay passed him a black texta and Vegeta scribbled his autograph on Jay's cap. "There you go. Have fun. The girl with the long, dark brown hair really likes you." He whispered the last sentence to him and pointed inconspicuously to a girl in the line. "Really? Thanks!" Jay had a huge smile on his face. Vegeta smirked and went back inside the club to Bulma.  
  
"So what did you have to do?" "Oh Jay just wanted my autograph." "Cool." They walked over to the door and walked out into the carpark. They were heading over to Bulma's car when suddenly three men jumped out in front of them. One had a knife. "Well well. What have we here?" The guy with the knife asked. "Hey baby. Why don't you leave this loser and come have some fun with us?" Bulma winced. "Yuck! That's just gross. This loser, is a Gekido Warrior, and he can kick your arses!" "Oooooooh fiesty. Just how I like 'em! Ha Ha Ha!" Bulma edged closer to Vegeta. The armed man suddenly lunged at them with the knife. Vegeta ducked under his arm and countered with a powerful right hook to the ribs. One or two of them cracked as you could hear a crunching sound and Vegeta's fist connected. The guys knees buckled but he didn't fall. "I have to give you credit weakling. You are stronger than I first thought." Vegeta mocked the man. The guy swung a punch, but he caught it. His hand closed around the guys fist. With one powerful squeeze, the mans hand was broken in more places than one. Almost all of his knuckles were smashed up. Yet this other disadvantage didn't stop him from fighting. The other men did something to distract his attention for a second. They threw a rock at his head. Vegeta turned his head to glare at them. This gave the guy (lets just call him Mick) enough time to grab the knife and take a swing at him. The blade slashed across Vegeta's chest, leaving a deep, wide gash that was bleeding profusely. "Fuck!" He yelled. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" He spun to face Mick. "That is it human.Your death is imminent." He told the knife- weilding human, in a deathly calm voice. The guy's eyes widened. Somehow he felt as if this short little man with the flame-like hairdo would follow through on his threats. "Oh fuck.You're that Assasin dude aren't you? Damn."  
  
Vegeta brang back his fist and slammed it onto Mick's face. There was a horrible sound of breaking bones, and blood flew everywhere as his fist connected with his face. Bulma watched on in awe. Mick dropped to the ground, out cold. His face was covered in his own blood and you could see where his broken cheek bone and nose had sliced through his skin. Vegeta moved so fast they didn't see it coming. He delivered a jump spinning roundhouse kick to one guy, snapping his collarbone and rendering him unconcious. Then he ran towards the other guy and performed a flying side kick. The guy had the wind knocked out of him. As he lay on the ground gasping for air, Vegeta walked over to him and stood over him. "Well human scum? What have you got to say for yourself?" The guy wheezed. (his name is now Josh). "T-thank.y-you." "What? Why? I beat the shit out of you and you say thanks?" Josh coughed and took a few deep breaths. Mike made us.d-do things we didn't w-want to do.now we don't h-have to.Thanks." With that he passed out from lack of air to his brain.  
  
Vegeta made his way over to Bulma again, but he collapsed halfway there. He had lost a lot of blood. Bulma rolled him over. His shirt was now completely soaked in blood, a dark crimson nearer to his cut. "Oh please be okay Vegeta." She cradled his head in her lap. Four guys burst out of the building to see what all the commotion was. The scene they saw was: three guys covered in blood, one of them laying in a blue-haired girls lap, the girl was about to cry, and another guy who looked to be just knocked out.  
  
They ran over to the girl and asked what happened. "T-these guys came from n-nowhere and a-attacked us.and Vegeta saved m-me. He's hurt bad. He was supposed to be t-the new G-Gekido Warrior." She sobbed hysterically. "What?!?!" One of the men yelled. "No one hurts a fellow Gekido brother and gets away with it!!!" "Calm down Blade, anger isn't going to get us anywhere. We have to help him." Eeetspapoka reasoned. (A/N: Eeetspapoka is Native American, meaning "Obsidian Shield) He was the more calm, caring and sensible one of the group. Since he was the oldest, he was like a big brother to all of them. He always looked after them like a brother would. Eeetspapoka was very strong, and he was tall and well- built. He would have picked Vegeta up all by himself, but he thought that would only injure him more, so he got Mooshoo, the youngest member to help him. Illuminato stood off to the side watching everything that happened. He was the darker one of the group. He liked to sit back and watch things play out in front of him. Just like Vegeta. Who knows? Maybe they would become good friends.  
  
The three others took Vegeta inside to get him some medical attention. Bulma was left weeping on the ground as they had forgot her. Illuminato didn't though. He stepped out from the shadows silently made his way over to her. He crouched down beside her and spoke to her for a bit. He helped her up and they slowly walked into the building.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta awoke to a searing, burning pain in his chest. He couldn't breathe very well either. "Unnnggghh." He tried to sit up, but the tight bandages wouldn't allow it. A small hand pushed lightly on his stomach. It felt cool against his skin. Then he heard a feminine voice telling him to lay down and relax. He complied with the voice. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, hissing at the bright lights. "Turn those lights off! I can't see!" He yelled shielding his eyes with his arm. Someone flicked off the light switch and he could see again. When he got accustomed to the now dark room, he looked around at the people in there. Bulma was sitting by the cot he was laying on. Jay was leaning against the wall near the door along with that girl he had told him about. His dark eyes brightened as he saw that Vegeta was awake. The group of Gekido Dancers were in the corner having a private discussion. Vegeta didn't know who they were just yet. "Unnnnnhhh.Okay..First off. Who are they? And who is she? I know she is the girl from the line though." He pointed in the general direction of the Dancers and the girl. They all turned around.  
  
Jay spoke up. "Well this is Tracy, we're gunna go out on my day off. And those are the guys you will be working with. They are the rest of the Gekido Dancers. That's Blade, Eeetspapoka, Mooshoo and the guy in the corner is Illuminato." Jay grinned as he thought of all the fun he and Tracy would have on their date. Illuminato stepped out from the shadows, revealing himself. He was about Vegeta's height, maybe a bit taller, with black shoulder-length hair and ice-blue eyes. (A/N: If you haven't guessed Illuminato is Android 17. He's gunna be a bit OOC maybe because he is a good guy.)  
  
He was wearing an orange bandanna around his neck. After letting Vegeta see him, he smirked and stood back in the shadows. "Hn. I like your style. I sense you are like me." Everyone but the Dancers and Vegeta laughed, because they knew it was probably true. His smirk did look like Vegeta's. The warriors could see beyond the meaning of what Vegeta had said. Illuminato was very much like Vegeta, in fact they all were. They were all vampires too. Vegeta nodded his approval, and to show them he knew what they were. "How did you find your way here?" He asked them. "We don't really know. We just ended up in this place. I like it here. I'm never leaving." Mooshoo told him. The others nodded, and agreed. "Very well. Then I shall stay too. You are the only ones?" He asked, meaning the only vampires left. "Yes we are." Blade answered. Jay, Tracy and Bulma were confused. They could tell there was another meaning to the questions and asnwers, but they couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Oh.Vegeta?" Bulma tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?" "There is something strange about that cut." "What is strange about it?" "Well it looks like it's been burnt. Like you were cut with a knife that has been stuck in a furnace. And the weird thing is, that it seems like its healing very quickly. Right before our eyes." She carefully removed the bandages and they looked at the cut. It was almost completely healed over. It just looked like he had been hit with a burning whip, that left a small gash. "Oh wow.That's amazing.How did it heal so fast?" "Uhhhh.I'm used to it. I get worse than that puny cut all the time." Vegeta lied. In actual fact, it was the worst injury he had received yet. "Man you are so lucky. I wish I was like you." Jay commented. He was 25 years old and had been a bouncer for about 2 years. He was fairly tall and had a good build and had short brown hair that had peroxide put in it. The peroxide made his hair blonde but it left the roots the original colour, and he had bangs that fell over his face. His eyes were a dark greeny brown colour. Vegeta smirked. "Believe me, you don't want to be. I have many enemies." The room was silent for a few seconds. Vegeta rolled of the bed and stood up. "So where is my shirt?" "Oh yeah.Your shirt." Bulma picked up the now blood red tank top. "I don't think you will want to wear this." The once white shirt was now covered in his blood and had a big rip through it on the chest. It stank of beer and was soaked from the rain. "You're right. Throw it out."  
  
"I have a change of clothes in one of the other back rooms." Said Jay. "You can borrow them, but they might be a bit big on you." "That is alright. As long as they keep me warm." Vegeta had to lie about the being warm part. He could never be warm. Or so he thought. "Okay. Come on Tracy, you can come with me." She smiled up at him and they walked out the door together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tracy and Jay returned about 15 minutes later but they didn't have any spare clothes with them. The only thing Jay had was a little hickey on his neck. "Ummm.Guys where are the clothes? It doesn't take that long to get them does it?" Bulma asked them. Jay's eyes widened and he and Tracy blushed. "Ahhhh.Heh heh.Well you see.Ummmm." Jay spun around and ran out of the room leaving Tracy staring at her feet. He returned five minutes later with a bundle of clothes under his arm. "Heh heh.here." Jay laughed nervously as he handed Vegeta the items. Vegta took them from him. "I don't say this much, but thanks." He stood there staring at everyone. They didn't move. So he kept staring. Still nothing happened. "Oh come on. It was bad enough that Bulma was staring at my chest before, but all of you?" He mocked playfully. Bulma blushed as she remembered. The others just looked away. "Ummm yeah well, we had better let you get changed then." Mooshoo said. Everyone exited the room except for Bulma. "Would you like to watch me change then too?" Vegeta said with a smirk. "Yes.I mean NO! I just wanted to say..thank you.. for risking your life to help me." Bulma stepped up close to him and kissed his cheek. She let her lips linger on his cheek longer than nescessary before she pulled away. "Ahem." She coughed while her own cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Thank you again. Vegeta."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Another interesting chappie completed. Android 17 a dancer? Weird. I don't know what possessed me to do something like that. Tracy is actually a real person. She is Natsumi-Chan from this site. But I know her as Bulma-Chan on MSN. MSN is kewl. If you don't have it, you should. Remember...More reviews = More chapters. ^_^ Bye Bye!!! 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Vegeta's loincloth.What a wonderous thing.^_^  
  
I gave Vegeta a last name in this. I reckon it suits him. ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
GEKIDO DANCE  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Ahem." She coughed while her own cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Thank you again. Vegeta.Oh you poor thing. You are freezing. I'll let you get changed now." Vegeta's cheek was deathly cold. She walked out of the room giving him a little smile upon her exit.  
  
Vegeta stripped down to his underwear, lucky for him they weren't wet as well. The clothes Jay had got him were very warm. It was a long sleeved white shirt with a large black jumper and a pair of baggy denim jeans. In the time Vegeta was passed out, his boots had been drying by the small fire in the room, so he put them back on. He took out the money from the pocket of his other pants as well as the key to his motel room. It wasn't a very nice place he was staying in, but it was all he could afford until he got paid.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The door to the room opened and Vegeta walked out in the clothes he was lent. He walked over to the group and saw that Juu was with them, as well as another female bartender. "Oh Vegeta, here is your list of things that you will be doing for bar training. This here is Robyn, her bar name is Mushi so you will call her that. She will be your trainer. You are to do everything she says. The boys will teach you the moves for the Gekido Dance. And Mushi will teach you the others." Vegeta nodded. Juuachigou passed him a list of things he was to do. It said:  
  
THINGS TO DO: Learn how to mix different drinks and serve them Flipping bottles Dance moves Singing (optional) How to act What to do if a fight occurs What to do if audience gets out of control How to dress Cleaning up Rules of the bar  
  
Vegeta quickly scanned over the list and tucked the paper in his pocket. "Jay also said to tell you that you can keep the clothes because they are too small for him now anyway. You start Monday night. Get some rest over the weekend, You'll need it." With that, Juu left to tend to the waiting people at the bar. Mushi grinned at him. "Let's get you accustomed to the place then." "Yeah."  
  
Mushi was 24 years old and had been working as a dancer/bartender for 3 years. She was a very beautiful young woman, so she always got a lot of offers to go out on dates from many of the males who visited the club. But she never accepted any. It was against the club rules. Besides, they were all drunk, raving, ugly lunatics. One in particular never learnt his lesson. He always kept coming back for more. Trying to get her to go out with him. His name was Yamcha, and he constantly got hit over the head with a bottle, or got a slap from the female workers. Jay loved throwing the guy out into the street, so that's the only reason he let him in there. To give him "another chance." But everytime it turned out the same. Everyone knew he was a player. They just didn't know why he wouldn't just give up.  
  
Mushi led Vegeta over to the bar, where she introduced the other workers. There was Brooke, Michelle and of course Juu, the owner of the club. The other two girls, Britany and Sarah, were having a break in a back room. The males on the bar dancing were Scott and Hawk. In actual fact, both of them were gay lovers. Only Juu and the other employees knew this as, one of the rules of the club was that every employee must make it seem like they are available as dating material to the opposite sex, but the other part to the rule was they weren't allowed to bring any boyfriends or girlfriends to the club as they could spark a fight if they got jealous. They had to play it cool and act all sexy and teasing up there in front of everyone. No one could let on that they were attracted to the same sex if they were.  
  
Vegeta pretty much had the basics down. Mushi had even tried to show him how to spin and flip the bottles around in his hands, but he wasn't very successful. He kept crushing the glass in his hands. He was going to have to work on that one. She explained to him all the rules and showed him what to do with the other things on the list. He was to come back the next day to practice with the bottles and Mushi still had to show him how to mix and serve the drinks.  
  
By the time she had finished, Vegeta was pretty tired. He spotted Bulma talking to a tall man with hair that stood out in every direction, and strolled over to her. "Hey Bulma. I'm tired and I'm heading back to the motel. See you tomorrow?" "Oh hi Vegeta, this is Goku, one of my best friends." Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he stared in opened-mouth disbelief at the man in front of him. "Kakarot.?" Goku turned around. "There is only one person who ever called me that name! Vegeta! I've missed you so much!" Goku yelled as he picked up his childhood friend in a crushing bearhug. "Put.me.down." Goku dropped the shorter man. "Ooops.Gomen Vegeta."  
  
He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Obviously you two know each other already.So Vegeta. Where are you staying?" Bulma asked. "Oh just some crappy motel called "The Blue Tavern." (A/N: If this is a real place, then it is a complete coincidence. Not my fault.) "The Blue Tavern? Oh that place is a hellhole! Full of rats." Bulma made a face. "Tell me about it. It's the only place I can afford at the minute though." "Poor you." She sympathized. "Hey Bulma! Why don't you let him stay at Capsule Corp. with you? He's a good friend of mine, he won't cause too much trouble!" Goku thought out loud. "Yeah why not? I knew you had a brain in there for some reason Son-kun." Bulma laughed. Goku just scratched his head. "I don't get it." Vegeta and Bulma just shook their heads in pity that their friend could be so stupid. "So how about it Vegeta? You wanna stay with me?" "Sure. Anything to get away from that motel. My stuff is still there though." "No problem, I'll go get it for you." Goku enthusiastically said. "What room are you in?" "Ten." Vegeta replied simply. "Okay! I'll take it straight to Capsule Corp." With that, Goku raised his hand to his forehead and disppeared from sight. "Come on. Let's go." Bulma ordered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The trip to Capsule Corp. was relatively quiet. Not much was spoken between the two, besides the occasional question and answer. When they arrived, Bulma introduced Vegeta to her parents. They were happy to let him stay there, until he had enough money to get his own place. She led him up to a guest room which he could stay in. According to Dr. and Mrs Briefs, Goku had already dropped off Vegeta's things and left to go home. He had left the bags at the top of the stairs. Vegeta picked them up and followed Bulma into a room. "Well this is where you will be staying I guess. Make yourself at home, then come down to the kitchen and I'll get you something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry." Vegeta nodded. "Yes, I am hungry, but I don't think you will have the type of thing I like. Either that or you will think it's completely disgusting and weird." "Okay." Bulma stared at him. "Oh again with the staring!" Bulma blushed. "So what kinds of things do you like?" Vegeta set the bags down on the floor at the end of the large, four- post, canopy bed. "You sure you won't freak out?" "Yes." "Very well then.I like raw meat." Bulma was silent for a few seconds. "We have sushi?"  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Not that kind of raw meat. I'm talking about stuff like raw steak. Preferably still fresh. Still warm." He licked his lips as he thought about it, and unknowingly he was staring at the carotid artery on the side of her neck, pulsating with every beat of her heart. How he would love to sink his teeth into her supple flesh, the sweet red blood flowing from the puncture mark on her neck and into his mouth. That reminded him, he hadn't bitten a human in a while. It made him want to grab the nearest person and drink from their life blood. He licked his lips again. Vegeta felt his teeth slide down as his body prepared to attack the being in front of him. "Vegeta? Are you okay?" Her worried voice snapped him out of his trance. He immediately realized what he was going to do, so he shut his mouth and turned away, trying to think of anything besides drinking her blood. "I'm fine. I will unpack now. You can go to the kitchen and wait for me." His voice sounded slightly muffled because of his teeth. "Don't be silly. I'll help you unpack." "NO!! ...I mean no thank you. I am fine by myself. You may leave." He took a quick peek over his shoulder at her. "Fine, I'll go make us some food.I'll see if we have any steak. It won't be fresh, but at least I won't have to cook it." With that said, she left the room.  
  
Vegeta let out a sigh. "That was close. If she hadn't left when she did, she would have been my midnight snack." He looked around the room. It was quite large and decorated to his liking. The bed was a king sized canopy bed. The doona was made of black silk and was very fluffy, because it was packed tightly with feathers. The whole room had a royal feel to it. Just the way he liked, after all, he was the Prince of Darkness. Vegeta reached over and flipped the switch of a nearby lamp. It bathed the bedroom in an ethereal glow, as the lampshade was a blue colour. It didn't fill the whole room with light though; the shadows in the corners stood out, and it gave the place an eerie feel to it. He didn't mind, it suited his personality and what he actually was.  
  
Being a Saiyan, he had super speed. Vegeta bent down and opened his bags. He used his super speed to unpack and put everything in the drawers or where they would normally belong. When he had finished, he took out two smaller black satchels. In one was his laptop computer and other computer acessories. He set them up on the desk next to the bed. Even though he knew no one else was in the room with him, he still looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was watching him open the next case. Inside, were 10 large plastic containers of pigs blood. He lifted one out of the case and unscrewed the lid. He took a sniff of it. To anyone else it would smell awful, like a dead animal. But to him, it smelt wonderful. He raised the bottle to his lips and gulped it down. It was a 1.5 litre container and he sculled it down all in one go, not taking a breath. A bit dribbled down his chin and he wiped it off with the back of his hand. Vegeta thought it would be a waste to just wipe the blood of his hand, it was expensive stuff. So he just licked it off. He took extra care to make sure he had no smears and stains on his face and then went downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had gotten a large steak out of the freezer and defrosted it in the microwave. She decided to leave it warm, because that is what he said he liked. For herself, she just made a cup of coffee. When she had turned around to sit at the table, Vegeta was already sitting there. "AHHH! Godammit!" Bulma nearly spilt her drink all over herself. She hadn't expected him to be there already. She sat down across from him. "How did you get unpacked so quickly?" "I have my ways." He smirked. Bulma pointed to the steak. "There. That's yours." He nodded in thanks. Vegeta pulled the plate with the steak on it over to him. Bulma watched him. His face was down and he was about to cut into the meat. "You're staring again, onna." Bulma blushed again. "It's not my fault that you are eating raw steak." Vegeta gave her a quick glance. "Hn." He cut up the steak and put some in his mouth. Bulma made a face.  
  
"If you don't approve of what I eat, then maybe you shouldn't watch." He told her after he swallowed. "It's not that I don't approve, it's because I have never seen anything except animals eat raw meat. Well apart from sushi, then most people don't eat it raw because you can get food poisoning from it." "I have eaten raw meat all my life. It is a part of my tradition. I cannot survive without it. It is best if the beast has just been killed. Then the blood and meat is stil warm. The reason why you people get sick, is because you package it, not eat it straight from the body." "Oh yuck! GROSS! That is disgusting!" A hurt look flashed across his eyes for a second, but he went back to eating his food. Bulma sighed. "I'm sorry. It's part of your culture, I shouldn't have said that. If that is what you eat from wherever you come from, then that is what I'll get you. But it will be store bought. I'm not killing any innocent creatures. It's not part of our way of life." "You kill animals for sport, only to hang up their pelts for trophies. You dispose of their insides, when they could be used for something useful. What kind of wasteful culture do you live in? And anyway, it's not a matter of where I come from. It is what I am." Bulma looked confused. Mentally, Vegeta was reprimanding himself for giving so much information away. "What do you mean? What are you?" Vegeta waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "Never mind. It is none of your concern." Vegeta finished off the last of his steak and took the plate and utensils to the sink.  
  
"I wish to retire now. I will see you in the morning." "Okay then." Bulma was still puzzled by his answer before. He walked to the kitchen door. "Oh. Before I forget, does this place have any adequate training facilities?" "Yeah. We have weight rooms and gyms and even a gravity room that I have been working on. It should be finished by the end of this week. You can try it if you think you can stand doubling earth's gravity." Vegeta snorted. "Two times earth's gravity is nothing to me. I trained in 300 times earths natural gravity where I came from." Bulma's eyes widened. "Th-three h- hundred? T-that's impossible." "Not for me onna." With that, he left the room. 'Wow. That guy is amazing. There is something he is hiding; I can tell. He is all dark and mysterious. His eyes just burn into mine, like he's looking into my soul. Oh why do I have to be attracted to the bad boys?!' She whined in her head. Bulma got up and drained the last few dregs of her coffee and took the same path Vegeta did; out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
She opened the door and walked into her room. Bulma changed into her pyjamas and got into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~ THE NEXT MORNING.  
  
6:00am. Vegeta woke up before anyone else in the mansion. He was an early riser and liked to sit outside and feel the breeze on his face. He was one of the very few vampires who were able to go into the sunlight without bursting into flames and be killed. In fact, it was only in his bloodline that vampires could stand the sun. Perhaps it was because he was a Saiyan. He threw back the covers and got out of bed. He wasn't wearing anything, opting to sleep in the nude. He stretched out his many muscles and he heard his spine pop as it bended. Vegeta opened the doors to his balcony and stepped outside. He lent against the railing and watched the sunrise, grateful for the fact he was able. He was standing there for half an hour, when he decided it would be best to go inside before anyone saw him in his natural state.  
  
Bulma's sleep was disrrupted by her dreams. She dreamt about none other than the man in the room next to her; Vegeta. Who would have thought that after meeting a guy the night before, would have led to dreams such as this. It had made her very aroused and she was left wondering if he was as good in bed in real life as he was in her dream. She couldn't get the image of his naked, sweaty body out of her head. She blushed just thinking about how bid she dreamed he was. 'Dammit Bulma! Get a hold of yourself! You just met him last night, for crying out loud!'  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was in his room doing some Tai Chi movements to relax himself for the day ahead. He still hadn't put any clothes on. He liked the feeling of not having any restrictions to his movements. The feeling of the slight breeze blowing through the open doors was enough to make him aroused. It made him remember that he hadn't gotten any in quite some time. 210 years to be exact. He had been asleep in his tomb for the last 200 years, and had only just woken up 5 years ago. Vegeta was 600 years old in total, and wasn't even showing any signs of aging. It took some getting used to the new technological advances that occurred during his sleep, but luckily he had been around long enough to get the drift of where they were headed in the technology sense. His favourite part of history was when man had landed on the moon. He had found it halarious, because they thought it was a great accomplishment, when he himself had come from a different galaxy altogether. But Vegeta suspected that the cause of his arousal wasn't just from the wind. The blue haired onna had invaded his dreams last night. Lucky for him, he never needed much sleep. A few hours would be sufficient. And being asleep for 200 years kinda makes you sick of it.  
  
He stopped the movements thought about evil, unerotic thoughts. Once his erection subsided, he put some clothes on. He chose to wear a black shirt, loose fitting black slacks with a belt, an ankle length black leather jacket and a pair of black army boots. Then he got out the case full of pigs blood in the containers, and sculled another one down. He zipped up the case and hid it under the bed with his other bags. This done, he walked out of his room. As he turned back around from shutting his door, he ran into Bulma, who was sleepily rubbing her eyes as she walked to the stairs. "Ooof!" Bulma had thought she had ran into the wall. It wouldn't be suprising if she did in her current state. When she ran into Vegeta, she fell backwards from the impact and Vegeta shot out his arms and caught her, bringing her into his chest as an automatic reflex. Bulma looked up. "Oh, I didn't crash into the wall after all." Vegeta just rolled his eyes. He kept his arms around her longer then nescessary. He realized this and reluctantly let go. Vegeta liked the feeling of the little onna peressed up against his body. "I could have hurt myself. Thanks. You saved me again." She put her arms back around him and rested her head on his chest. She stayed like this for a few seconds until she noticed something; she couldn't hear or feel his heart beat. Bulma moved her head, still no beating. She let go of him and backed away. "What?" Vegeta asked her. "Why don't you have a heartbeat?" She looked scared, while Vegeta looked pissed off. "Ummm.You put your head in the wrong spot?" "Nuh uh. No way. I moved my head, and I still couldn't hear it. You-.you're not.alive." Vegeta sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I think that I should explain things huh?" Bulma nodded, dumbfounded by the fact that someone could live without a beating heart. He beckoned her with his finger, and they went inside his room.  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted a spot next to him where he wanted her to sit. She sat down. "There is no easy way around this, so I'll just come right out with it. I believe I should start by telling you that.I'm not human.." Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! I can handle that. I know a couple of people from different planets. For a second there, I thought you were gunna say you were a blood sucking vampire or something!" She laughed. Vegeta had a serious look on his face. She calmed down once she saw the look. "What?" She questioned. Vegeta reached under the bed and pulled out the black case. He sat it between them and opened it, showing it's contents to her. "Oh fuck no.No this isn't right.Vampires aren't real.It's all a really bad dream.This is not happening.It's all in my head.Vampires are a ficticious creature made up by some guy who had nothing better to do with his time."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and stood up. "No we aren't. That "guy," didn't make us up. My grandfather was the one who bit him, and exposed us to the world. Now we are down to but a few measly numbers. When humans heard of us, they trained themselves to be "Vampire Hunters." They sought out, and slaughtered us. Getting trophies and recognition when they had proof they had killed one of us. We were forced into hiding, only drinking the blood of animals, so as not to risk getting caught." He stood looking out the window in a lonely way. "The more rare the type of vampire, the more expensive the reward was. I am a very rare type, so I am in much danger. I would bring a hefty reward o the hands of a hunter, but I would have beeen more beneficial as some type of amusement in a freak show or something." Bulma stood up and paced the room.  
  
"That's awful.But how can I be sure that what you are saying is true?" Vegeta turned around. "I can give you proof." "Okay." He went back over to the bed and picked up one of the containers. "This is real pigs blood. I drink this, instead of hunting humans, like in the old days. It was so much more fun when they put up a fight." He got a dreamy expression on his face as he remembered the times when he was free to roam without worry. "Ahh.anyway.Where was I? Oh yes.Now I remember. He held up the bottle of blood and took off the lid. "I hope you're happy. This is expensive stuff. I have to drink the whole thing, or it will spoil." He raised the bottle up to his lips and prepared to drink it. "Wait! I want to make sure that it's real." He handed the bottle over to her. She sniffed the contents and gagged. "Oh gross. I think I believe you now." "Good." He sculled down the contents. Bulma gagged again.  
  
When Bulma's stomach had calmed down, Vegeta decided to give her more proof. "You want more proof?" "Yes." He led her over to the mirror and stood her infront of it. "Well what is the proof?" She stared at her reflection. Vegeta stepped behind her, but his reflection did not appear in the glass. "Wow.That's cool." Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "I know we have just met, but do you trust me?" "What do I need to trust you for?" "Do you trust me?" He asked in a firmer tone of voice. "Yes.." Vegeta's face twisted into an expression of pleasure and amusement, as he transformed into his vampire state. His teeth were longer and sharper, and his eyes were that of a demons; a thin black line around a red and yellow iris, with a pure black pupil. His eyes were underlined with a dark grey, making the brighter colours stand out more, and giving him an older and more pale appearance. He had a smirk plastered on his face as he lent in closer to the quivering human female before him. "Do you still trust me?" His breath smelt now smelt like the dead; fresh dirt, and the scent of decay. Vegeta still had hold of her shoulders, his cold hands seemed to burn her flesh and make it tinggle and crawl at the same time. Maybe it was because this was what touching the dead really felt like. Bulma stared into his transfixing gaze, and she nodded her answer to his previous question. "Goooood." He drew the word out making shivers run up her spine.  
  
Vegeta pulled her close; she could feel the cold radiating off his body, and he smelt like fresh, damp dirt. Yet she felt right in his arms. "There is something else I must show and tell you." "What?" There was a ripping sound, and a furry black appendage pushed it's way out of the back of his pants. It was a tail. "Cool.Can I touch it?" "Ummm.That's not a good ide- ..Unnngggghhh." Vegeta's sentence was cut off. Bulma had grabbed his tail and rubbed her fingers along it. He pressed his body against hers harder, making his erection noticible to her. "Sa-saiyan tails a-are v-very sensitive, if you g-get my d-drift.Uhhhhh." Bulma blushed. "Heh heh. Sorry." She couldn't help think how big he was, seems as if her dream was correct about his size. "Oh yeah.The reason I could tell what drink you wanted, was because I can read your mind." He smirked as he saw what she was thinking about. Bulma gave his chest a slap. "I do NOT want you reading my mind all the time buster! I'd like to have some privacy." "Fine. I will teach you how to put up a mental block later." He continued holding her to him, and stared into her eyes. But his slowly drifted down to the junction in her neck. He could see the artery pulsing under her skin. He licked his lips. Bulma saw where his eyes were headed. "Oh no you don't! Don't even think about it! I'm not your snack!" He never moved his eyes from that spot. "But you trust me don't you?" "If you keep looking at me like that, then I won't know what to think!" "I will prove to you, that you have nothing to fear from me." He looked at her to see if she would give him permission. "Just this once." He nodded.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth and Bulma could see his teeth. She wondered what he was going to do. He rested his mouth on the artery in her neck. He could feel it thumping against his cold lips. Her pulse sped up, and the thumping got faster as he ran his teeth along her neck. "Remember, I won't hurt you. You have nothing to be scared of." His voice was muffled with his teeth and her skin. He sucked the skin in the place where he would normally bite someone. Bulma raised up her hands and placed them on his shoulders. She shut her eyes tightly and prayed he would live up to his word and not bite her. The smell of damp soil was overpowering now, she was so close to him. He stopped sucking her neck and just held her to him. In her ear, he whispered. "You should be careful around me still though. Wear a necklace with a crucifix on it. It shouldn't hang down too low, or I will be able to get past it. Garlic does not harm me; that will be of no use to you. Occasionally I will go out and hunt for fresh meat, so if you see a mangled animal on the forest floor, you will know it was me. I can have a rather lage appetite, being a Saiyan and all, so I will bring you fresh meat to cook. I know many ways of preparing it, and it will cut the cost of your shopping bill." He stuck out is tounge and ran it up her ear, making a slight hissing sound as he did so. Bulma moaned at his skillful touch. He may be undead, but he sure knew how to turn her on.  
  
Vegeta let her go, and he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the floor. When he looked up again, his face and eyes were back to normal. His erection was also gone too. "Don't be too afraid. Being a vampire is like having split personalities. Once side is a bit different from the other. I took a risk in showing you that side, because it kind of finds you.Well.How should I put this.ummm.attractive?" Vegeta blushed and Bulma let out a relieved sigh. "So he won't hurt me?" "No he shouldn't but you should be careful. Vampires and Saiyans can get aggressive when it comes to ummm.mating." His blush deepened to a darker shade of pink. Bulma blushed along with him. "So.I suppose you don't want any breakfast?" "No. I probably should go down there and eat your human food. It will not have any affect on me, but I suspect your elders will be suspicious if I do not eat."  
  
"Good idea. Ummm.Not to be mean or anything, but how come you talk funny? Like you say elders instead of parents. What kind of modern day talk is that?" Vegeta chuckled. "Perhaps it is not 'modern day,' as you put it." "What do you mean?" "Vampires can live for thousands of years without aging much at all. Myself, I am quite young. I am only 600 years old." "Whoa! 600?! That's heaps!" "For you normal humans, yes. For vampires, no." "Well what has that got to do with why you talk weird?" "I was born 600 years ago. That is the way we spoke back then." "Oh.Some genius I am." Vegeta let out another chuckle. "Don't laugh. That's mean." She whined. Bulma playfully hit him on the arm. "Ow! The pain! Call a docter.I think I might collapse!" Vegeta sarcastically replied. Bulma stuck out her tounge. "You already did once." "Hey! That was different. I got cut with a knife!" He argued. "What I don't understand, is why that knife did so much damage to you. I don't know if this info is correct, but from what I read, vampires are supposed to have really tough skin. You can't damage them with sharp objects." "That is true. But look at this." Vegeta pulled up his shirt and showed her the scar on his chest. It still looked as though it had been burnt on. "Why does it look like that?" Vegeta tucked his shirt back in. "Well the only reason I can come up with is that, the knife was pure silver. It burns our skin. If the wound had of been any deeper, I would have died.Again."  
  
"Why would street thugs have a pure silver knife though?" "Well, either they are just trying to be, as you people say, cool. The other reason is they might have been amature vampire hunters." Bulma let out a 'hmph.' "You just have an answer for everything don't you?" "Well I have been around long enough to know a lot of things." "I suppose so." Vegeta stared at her for bit longer, before going back over to the bed and putting away the case of blood. Bulma looked down and shuffled her feet. "Ummm.Vegeta?" "Yes?" She hesitated for a few seconds. "Well you don't have to answer this, but.How did you die? I mean apart from the whole vampire thing." Vegeta went back over to her and sat in a nearby armchair. He looked a bit depressed by the question.  
  
"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." "I know, but I will tell you. When I was 15, and before I became a vampire, I ran out of my house, because my father was yelling at my mother for being careless. We had a lot of family problems. It was late at night and I just snuck out to be by myself and get away from all the arguing. I was walking over to the river to go over the bridge to a place I liked to hang out at. I was taking a big risk going there at night, because there was a gang that hung out there at night that didn't really like me. As I reached the bride, one of them jumped out from behind a bush and hit me over the back of the head.I was dazed enough to not be able to fight back. The rest of the gang came out and started attacking me, some just using their fists, and some using knives."  
  
Vegeta hesitated. "They bet me up pretty bad, I had lost a lot of blood and I couldn't move. They picked me up, and took me onto the bridge. The last words I heard from anyone alive, were: "You stupid little monkey, let's see you survive this." They used to be my friends, so I told them that I was Saiyan. But they turned on me for some reason. Anyway, I couldn't move, and they threw me off the bridge and into the river, after tying my hands and legs together. I never stood a chance. I was struggling to get to the surface, and I had almost passed out from lack of air, when I felt two strong hands lock onto my shoulders in a death grip. They pulled me out of the water, but never made any attempt to clear my aiway of the water. I could only barely sense what was going on around me. I saw that whoever it was, had killed every one of the gang members, and there was blood everywhere. I also saw that the person who pulled me out was leaning over me, it was a young woman with very sharp teeth. I was choking on the water I had inhaled, but the only thing she did was bite my neck and start sucking. I could feel my life being drained away. She cut her finger and put her blood in my mouth and helped me swallow it even though I was choking on the water. The last thing I heard before I suffocated, was: "Know this: I am doing you a favor."  
  
"Wow. That's awful.I'd hate to suffocate or drown. It'd would be horrible." "You're telling me." Both were silent as Bulma sat down on the arm rest of the chair. "So what happened after that? How did you come back?" Vegeta thought for a few seconds. "Well I guess I was buried. I mean, the last thing I knew was that I had woken up, in a box. Lucky for me it was wood, and I smashed out of it. I found I was in a dark, stone room, in a coffin. My first thought was that I had been buried alive, or something like that. I somehow managed to break open the door to the room. It was sealed shut,but I seemed to have a newfound energy; I was a lot stronger than what I first remember. When I got out, I was amazed. I was in the cemetary in the middle of the night. I looked back at the building where I had come from, and I saw a plaque next to the previously sealed doorway. It said:  
  
Vegeta Williams. 1402-1417 'May god put to rest, the soul who was restless.'  
  
Needless to say, I was shocked. I just slumped to the ground and started crying. That was the first time I had ever shed a tear in my life. When a dark shadow passed over me, I looked up. It was that woman who had pulled me from the river. I asked her what had happened, and she explained to me that I was now one of the undead; a vampire. Apparently I had been dead for 2 years. She taught me how to hunt and use my new abilities, and we found together that I was able to stand the sunlight. We had developed a pretty close relationship even though she was at least 700 years older than me. One day I decided to pay my parents a visit. I was careless and was followed by a vampire hunter. I never actually went inside, I just looked in through the window. After I had left, he snuck in and murdered my whole family. He thought they were vampires too. But they weren't." Bulma put her hand on his shoulder to console him. "I'm so sorry for what happened to them."  
  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. This was well before your time." She ran her hand along his cheek. "Is there anymore to tell?" "Not really, except that.I am all alone.I never really realized how lucky I was to have family that cared for me. Now I have no one. No one in their right mind would want to be a vampire. Not even if I said I was able to give them the ability to walk in the sunlight. I used to have Callisto to guide me and to talk to. But now she is gone too. Killed by the same hunter that killed my parents. I felt it was my fault that she was dusted. I led him to her. I still feel it was. I just wish I had someone to be with. The only vampires left are the Gekido Dancers from the club. All male. There will be no pureblood vampires ever again. If only Callisto had survived." Vegeta put his face in his hands. "Well.What if I said that there was a female willing to become a vampire?" Vegeta's head shot up. "Who!" Bulma wiggled off the arm rest and sat in his lap. "Me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to Mushi again for the idea of how Vegeta died, and a few other things. ^_^ This is officially the longest chapter I have ever witten. Mushi is such a slave driver _ ..Heh ^_^ 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Vampires are cool. Vegeta is a vampire.so he's cool too.yeaaaaah. _ This is officially the most boring disclaimer I have come up with yet. _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
GEKIDO DANCE  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Well.What if I said that there was a female willing to become a vampire?" Vegeta's head shot up. "Who!" Bulma wiggled off the arm rest and sat in his lap. "Me." Vegeta's obsidian eyes brightened. "Really!?" She nodded. "Are you sure? I mean, there are a lot of dangers to being a vampire. Hunters being one of them." "Heh. I'll just scare them off with my singing.or cooking.or screaming." Vegeta winced. "I sure hope I won't be on the receiving end of any of them." "Hey! Be nice!" Bulma gave him a little slap on the back of his head. Vegeta stared into her eyes for a few seconds. Soon a big smirk ran across his face. He jabbed his fingers into her sides making her squeal in surprise. He was careful not to use the end of his fingers, because he had sharp nails.  
  
Bulma started laughing, and pushed herself off his lap and onto the floor, where she scooted away from him. "Now that was a bit mean!" She panted as she tried to catch her breath. Vegeta only chuckled. Bulma was laying on her back, on the hardwood flooring facing him, while proping herself up on her forearms. She saw Vegeta give her an evil grin, and move slightly as if he was going to get up. Suddenly he disappeared. Bulma's eyes widened in surprise. 'Now where did he go?' Bulma felt a weight push her into the floor. Vegeta had reverted back into his vampire form and was now laying on top of her, pinning her to the ground, his jacket splayed over them and the wooden floorboards, completely covering the two, all except their heads and arms in it's inky black leather.  
  
Vegeta's demonic eyes burned into her very soul. The smell of damp soil was back. Was this how all dead, or undead people smelt like? Bulma wondered what he was going to do. He let out a hiss from between his cold lips. For some reason, Bulma didn't mind that he smelled of soil and decay. It just added to his personality. She couldn't really picture him smelling any other way.  
  
He let out a seductive growl, accompanied with another smirk, that showed his pointed fangs. He ran his finger down her neck, following the carotid artery. "Sooo.You want to be a vampire huh?" He let out another growl from deep in his throat. To Bulma, he sounded like a lion when he was growling. She nodded. Vegeta bent his head and ran his tounge along her jawbone, starting at her earlobe, and finishing with the end of her chin. Bulma shivered. She was getting turned on, but she was so cold as well, from Vegeta. He kept radiating an odd coldness off him. "Hey Vegeta?" She breathed out. "Hmmm?" He was now devoting his attention to licking her collar bone.  
  
"How come you're so cold?" Vegeta stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes. He had a sad look on his face. "It was our punishment for cheating complete death. We are constantly cold. Not even a fire can warm us. We only receive half of what a fire can give. We get the light, but we don't get the warmth. Not even the fact I can walk in the sun helps me. Every bit of us is as cold as the next." He dropped his weight, and rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Bulma wrapped her arms around him, and put her lips to his forehead. "You wanna know something Vegeta?" "What?" "I bet I could find a part on you that is warm." "Hn. Yeah right." Vegeta still wasn't looking at her. He just had his head facing to the side, and he closed his eyes. Bulma took one arm from around him and stuck it between their bodies. Vegeta's eyes shot open. She ran her hand down his chest, past his abs, and down to his belt. If Vegeta's heart worked, it would be working overtime.  
  
Bulma pulled down his zipper slowly. For the first time in his life, Vegeta was actually nervous. He had been with plenty of females. Why was this one any different? Maybe it was because she would be around him all of the time now. When he had finished with the other women, he had just drank their blood. They never survived to see the next day. But with Bulma it would be different, because he was going to make her a vampire. He was broken out of his train of thought, when he felt Bulma stick her hand inside his boxers, and grab his manhood. "I know we have just met, but this feels so right." Bulma told him. Vegeta could only let out a little moan and a nod, as she ran her fingernails up his length.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was quickly hardening. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, so he pulled her hand out of his pants, and transformed back to his original state; his erection disappearing with the transformation. "Hey what are you doing?" Bulma whined. "Your parents are coming." He told her quietly. "Oh." Vegeta got off her and zipped his pants back up. Bulma got to her feet and dusted herself off. The footsteps disappeared down the hall. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and get breakfast." "Okay." They got to the door, and Vegeta was about to open it, when Bulma spoke up. "You know Vegeta? I was right. I did find a spot on you that was wasn't cold." Vegeta's mouth dropped open and he blushed. "Yeah.Well.Whatever."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
When they got into the kitchen, Bulma's mother was cooking breakfast. It was bacon, eggs, waffles, and an assortment of other goodies. Vegeta looked sickened by all the cooked food. He didn't think he would be able to stomach it. Bulma caught his look and spoke to her mother. "Hey mum?" "Yes Bulma dear?" "Ummm.I think Vegeta would be more comfortable eating something he's used to. He doesn't eat this where he comes from, and it could make him sick." "Why would it do that honey? I cook good." Her mother could be so thickheaded sometimes. "Yes I know.But remember that tv program about all those starving people in Africa?" "Yes." "Well it's like that. If you feed him something he isn't used to eating, then he could get sick from it. That's like what they were explaining on tv. They had to be careful of the foods they chose to give the people." "Oh.okay. I think I understand now." Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her with his eyes. "So what do you eat Vegeta-chan?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked horrified by the name Bulma's mother called him. They had only met late last night. "Uhhh.You might find this strange, but I eat raw meat." Dr. Briefs looked up from the morning paper with an odd look on his face, and Mrs. Briefs stared open mouthed. Bulma just went about her normal morning activities without a care. "Bulma? Why don't you find that odd?" Her father asked. "Oh. I already knew that. I got him some last night." "Errr.Okay." Vegeta sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
"Arrrggg! Fine! I'll get him some since you two are too busy staring." Bulma frustratedly said. She rummaged around in the fridge for a bit, and came out with a large steak. She took it out of the packet and put it on a plate with a knife and fork. "Vegeta? You want the blood?" "Yes." Bulma got out a glass and poured the remaining blood from the packet into the glass. She passed the two of them to Vegeta and he dug in. Bulma ate her breakfast, while her parents looked at Vegeta in awe. They had never seen anyone eat raw meat and enjoy it, apart from sushi and some other japanese foods. When he drank a mouthful of the blood, they turned away in disgust.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm.It's a bit bitter since it was packaged. But I could get used to it." Vegeta informed them. "I was wondering.What country do you come from?" Dr. Briefs asked once he had control of his stomach. "Why?" "Well I wanted to know what kind of people eat raw meat like you do." Vegeta looked at Bulma nervously. "Ahhh.Well.Ummm.You see.I wasn't raised by my real parents.I was kidnapped as a child while I was on vacation in Africa with my parents and left for dead in a rainforest, but a tribe found me and they took care of me. They ate raw meat as part of their tradition. I was only returned to this country about 5 years ago." Vegeta hoped they would believe his made up story. "Well that explains your wonderful tan!" Bulma's mother chirped and went back to eating. "But that doesn't explain your obviously british accent my boy." Frank mentioned suspiciously. (A/N: From now on, D Briefs is Frank, and Mrs Briefs is Bunny.) "Ahhh.About that. I am actually British, but I came here to continue schooling when I was younger."  
  
  
  
Frank was too smart for Vegeta's liking. Then again, he couldn't have gotten where he was today, without being smart. "Where did you go to school?" "Uhhhh." "Dad! Stop with the questions! It's not like he is a prison escapee or anything! He is one of Goku's old friends from when they were kids." Vegeta let out a breath of air, which he didn't know that he was holding. Frank looked at him like he knew something was up, but went back to reading his newspaper. "Bulma? May I see the training facilities?" "Oh yeah sure! Come on!" Bulma led him out of the room and to the gym.  
  
  
  
When they were out of the room, Bunny spoke up. "Well at least that boy has wonderful manners. He'd make nice husband for our little girl." Frank just rolled his eyes at his wife's eccentricities.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright. Here is the gym." Bulma was about to take him inside, but Vegeta stopped her. "I must thank you for what you did back there.All the schools I ever went to, would be destroyed or closed down by now." "Oh don't worry about it. They are just a bit worried whenever I bring a guy in who has muscles and looks strong. Last time I did that, Yamcha hit me." Vegeta was shocked. How could anyone be called a man if he hit innocent women? "Why was he in your house?" "Well before I knew he was a player, we used to go out. One time he cheated on me, and I found out. Later that week, he came back here totally drunk, begging my forgiveness, I didn't want to take him back, and he hit me." Vegeta's fists clenched and unclenched in anger, and he gritted his teeth together in barely controlled rage. "You allow scum into your house. What kind of man would hit a woman?! If I did that, I would be beaten. You people can get away with anything." "Look. Just don't worry about it. He got the point after I asked Goku to bash the shit out of him."  
  
  
  
Vegeta agreed, but he still wouldn't accept the fact that he had hit her. They went inside the gym, and Bulma showed him all the different things. "This equpiment is odd. It is very different than what I am used to. You will have to show me how it works." "Sure. This stuff is a lot better than what they had in your time. More effective. You can get stonger, fitter, and you can get muscles in half the time." Vegeta was too busy trying to figure out how many of the pieces of equipment worked to pay attention to what she was saying.  
  
  
  
"Hey! I'll show you how they work later." "Alright." Vegeta followed her out of the room. He was rubbing the back of his neck and part of his shoulder. When Bulma turned around to tell him something, she saw he looked a bit uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. I think I just slept a bit uncomfortably on my neck. I'm not used to laying in a bed." "What do you mean?" Vegeta looked at her blankly. "I thought you watched all those old vampire movies?" "Huh?" "I sleep upside down, or in a coffin. Coffins are the most comfortable for sleeping inside, and upside down is best outside or in a cave." "Oh.Right. Well I can't exactly order a coffin unless someone has died." Bulma told him.  
  
  
  
"I am only able to sleep in the coffin I was buried in. It is still in my tomb." "Hmmm.That might be a bit hard to obtain. Ooooh! I know where we can hide it if we are able to get it. I got the builders to build a secret room with the door into my room. Not even my parents know about it. I haven't even used it yet." "That would be good. May I ask you something?" "Yes." "Why are you helping me? I could turn on you at any minute. But yet you continue to trust me. Why?" Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a kind-hearted person. And I just have the feeling that you will live up to your word." "I may live up to mine.But will you live up to yours?" Vegeta asked her. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Bulma was confused. What had she promised him again? Bulma was trying to think. When she looked up at Vegeta to find out what it was, he wasn't there. She felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist, and she was drawn into a cold, well-muscled body. Bulma knew that Vegeta had reverted back to his vampire form, when she smelled that damp soil smell.  
  
  
  
His fangs slid down, and he ran them along her neck. "Oh.That promise." Bulma lent into him. "So.Will you keep it?" When Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist as well, Bulma knew she couldn't break her promise. She had seen Goku wrap his tail around Chi Chi before. This was a Saiyan sign of affection. (A/N: Yes.Goku has his tail in my story.) "Yes. I will keep it.But we can't do this now." "Why not?" He purred. You could clearly hear his accent in this form. He lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Well.I want my parents to understand.As well as my friends.Or they might turn against you.Remember, Goku is a lot harder to destroy that a normal vampire hunter." "Mmmm."  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned her around, keeping his hands on her waist. He unwrapped his tail from her torso, and coiled it around her upper thigh. "Fine. We will not do this yet.But we will do this." He commanded. Bulma nodded.  
  
  
  
Vegeta ran his sharp fingernail along her jawbone and then kissed her nose. He looked away, and when he faced her again, he was back to normal. "Ahem.Sorry about that. He can get a bit out of hand sometimes." Vegeta blushed. "He is just ummm.going through ummm.heat..Vampires and Saiyans do that." "It's okay. I didn't mind. We used to have to give Goku a couple of horse tranquilizers when he went into heat." "Your not serious! How could you not mind having a vampire who smells like damp soil and decay, kissing you and stuff?!" Bulma just shrugged and gave him a little smirk. "Let's just say I'm not exactly normal myself." "What do you mean by that?" "That is for me to know.and you to find out." "That is what I was trying to do."  
  
  
  
Bulma looked down at his tail which was still curled around her thigh. She ran her fingernails down it, following the way the hairs went. His tail spasmed in pleasure, making him buckle at the knees. "Nnnnngggghhhh." His legs felt like jelly, and they collapsed on him, making him fall on all fours. She stopped caressing it and just held it in her hands, watching it squirm about.  
  
  
  
After a short period of time, Vegeta got back up so he was only leaning back on his heels. "W-why did y-you do that for? I t-told you our t-tails were s-sss-sensitive." "I know. And that is why I did it. I like having power over you. It's fun."  
  
  
  
Bulma bent down a little, and kissed the tip of his tail. Vegeta's eyes rolled back in his head, and he let out a primal growl. He shot out his arms and wrapped them around her once more, making her fall to the ground. "Ooof!!" Bulma let out a breath of air when she hit the ground and he crawled on top of her.  
  
  
  
"Owww!" She complained. She opened her eyes, and saw that once again, Vegeta was in his vampire form. "Not again!" Vegeta chuckled, and took in her scent. "I told you already! Not yet!" She tried to get out from under him, but he only pulled her back under him by her leg. Vegeta hissed. "You never finished what you started..in the bedroom." He told her with a smirk. "You will finish it.now." This time, he commanded her.Vegeta looked a bit menacing, while Bulma pouted, with a naughty expression on her face. Then she bit her bottom lip.  
  
  
  
She tilted her head to the side and studied his face, he looked like he desperatly wanted her. She could feel his erect manhood poking into her thigh. He was gritting his teeth together in agitation. Well as best as he could with fangs. "Well.I guess I can't leave you like this while you are in heat." She whispered seductively in his ear. Vegeta grinned. "But you will have to get off me first." He rolled off her and pulled her to her feet. "What now little onna?"  
  
  
  
Bulma started to walk away, beckoning him with her finger, as she entered her own room. Vegeta stopped at the door. "Well do you want to finish this or not?" She asked impatiently. "You have to invite me in first, or I can't come in. Once I have been invited, I may come and go as I please." "Oh. Well come in then." Vegeta entered the room and made his way over to her, watching his step, because she had many things thrown all over the floor. "How can you live in this place? It's so messy!" He exclaimed as he took in his surroundings. "Well it's not like it can get any messier." She cheekily remarked.  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped around a pile of dirty clothes and held her hair back around her left ear, as she put her right arm around Vegeta's neck. They both closed their eyes and leaned in.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's cold lips met with Bulma's bottom one, and he sucked on it. They both shivered at the contact. Vegeta tilted his head to one side, so he could get in a better position to kiss her.  
  
  
  
His fangs grazed along her lips. The kiss was light and gentle, but the passion of it was still there.  
  
  
  
Vegeta put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. The feeling of her kissing him was making his lips tinggle with excitement. Nobody had really kissed him before, except Callisto, his mentor. The only problem was that her lips and body were as cold and dead as he was. Callisto's caresses didn't send as much feeling coursing through his being, right through into his very soul, warming his long-dead heart, that no longer beat to a pounding rhythm, like Bulma's did.  
  
  
  
Callisto was Vegeta's first and only lover. She had shown him caring and compassion and even at one stage, love. She took him in under her wing after he was killed, and taught him things that only very few people were able to experience. When he was unhappy, she would do her best to make him smile. When he was hurt, she would care for him until he was better. They would sit and talk, or just cuddle for hours in their tombs. It didn't matter to Vegeta that she was quite a few hundred years older than him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Callisto were very close, and he had felt that he had let her down, and betrayed her trust in him, because he let her die at the hands of a hunter. He wouldn't let something like that happen again. He pulled away from the kiss.  
  
  
  
"What.?" Bulma did not understand why he just stopped kissing her. "Why.?" Vegeta let go of her and pried her arm off from around his neck. He walked over to the window and lent against the wall beside it, staring out at the sky with a sad look. "Vegeta? Why did you stop?"  
  
  
  
Bulma went over to him and she put her hand on his shoulder, only to have him shrug it off. "Vegeta. What's wrong?" He snarled, making Bulma jump back in surprise. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! I am an alien vampire for christs sake! You can't have feelings for me! And I can't have them for you! I lost the only person I ever cared about to a hunter. Of YOUR kind! You people wiped us out to the near brink of extinction, and you expect me to care about one of you?!" Vegeta's arms were waving about in anger, and he hit the wall in frustration as he yelled. Bulma was getting scared, because his demonic eyes were flashing with a glow she had never seen before. He was really mad.  
  
  
  
"I don't care anymore! I don't care about you! I don't care about anyone! I should be dead!!! I don't belong here!!! I want to be with Callisto! She was the only one who ever cared about me.the only one." Vegeta dropped to his knees and his voice fell as he kept whispering "The only one" to himself. He placed his hands on the floor, and went back to his original form.  
  
  
  
Bulma was curled up in a ball next to the bed. From her point of view, she could see that Vegeta was really upset; he was almost crying.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta." She whispered. "She isn't the only one. I care about you too." "No you don't. You're just saying that." His voice was wavering. "No I'm not. I'll prove it." Her voice was still low, because saying something too loud might startle Vegeta and make him snap.  
  
  
  
He didn't say anything, so Bulma took it as a 'yes she could prove it.' She crawled over to him slowly and sat by his side.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's face was still looking towards the floor. It lifted up as Bulma held his face in her hands. He refused to look her in the eyes. "Vegeta look at me." He did not look. "Vegeta god dammit! Look at me!" This time he did as she wished.  
  
  
  
Bulma placed her forehead on his and stared into his eyes. She kissed the end of his nose. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards so he was laying on the ground, and crawled ontop of him. She pressed her mouth to his in a heated and passionate lip-lock. It didn't take long for him to respond.  
  
  
  
Soon they were rolling on the floor, desperately trying to touch each other in every place all at once. The top couple of buttons on Bulma's shirt were undone, and Vegeta was licking at her collarbone. He couldn't wait to taste her sweet blood on his lips. Vegeta had mentally decided to himself, that he would not only make her a vampire, but his mate as well.  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Bulma honey, are you in there with that young man? You just met him last night you know! There is no sense rushing into things!" They both looked at each other with wide eyes. "Ummmm.Yes he is in here but we are just talking mum! Nothing like you are thinking!" Bulma yelled back as her and Vegeta scrabbled to their feet to get themselves straighted out, so if her mother came in she wouldn't know she was right. "Mmmm hmmm.Sure! Just because I'm not all that smart doesn't mean I don't know what is going on between you two! It's my motherly instinct kicking in! I am going to count to ten, and if you two aren't decent by the time I come in, then there will be trouble!" Vegeta snorted at this remark as he tried to zip his pants back up, and not looking at what he was doing. He let out a whimper as his manhood got caught in the zipper as he was pulling it up. Bulma nearly burst out laughing as she saw Vegeta bouncing around in pain, trying to free himself.  
  
  
  
She quickly knelt down in front of him and got him out of the predicament. Vegeta breated a sigh of relief when he could no longer feel the zippers teeth digging into the sensitive skin.  
  
  
  
"10!! I'm coming in now!" Mrs Briefs opened the door with her hand over her eyes. She peeked out from between her fingers only to see Vegeta and Bulma sitting on the bed, like nothing had ever happened. Bunny put her hand by her side and looked around the room.  
  
  
  
Being Bulma's mother, she had gotten used to the state of her daughter's room. After a few times, she had learned that it was no use cleaning it. It would be twice as messy the next day. Her eyes skimmed across the floor looking for any evidence. There!  
  
  
  
There was a rather large patch of clean floor. In all her years of being a mother, she had never seen a clean patch of floor in Bulma's room like that.  
  
  
  
"Nothing but talking hey? What's that then?" She pointed to the unusually clean spot on the carpet. Bulma's eyes got bigger as she realized that her mother wasn't as spaced out as they all thought she was. "Ahhhhh.Heh heh.That can be explained." Vegeta was confused. He didn't know what they were talking about. The thing he did know, was that her mother was pointing to the spot where they had cleared near the window, where he and Bulma were recently making out. 'Shit.' The realization dawned on him that Bulma's mother knew something was up.  
  
  
  
"Well would you like to give me the reason why there is a clean part of your room?" Vegeta had only known her mother for a short period of time, but already he could tell that Bunny Briefs was scary when she sounded smart.  
  
  
  
"Well.I ummm." "I was teaching her Tai Chi. It helps you to relax and it can also be used as a form of stress or anger management." Vegeta cut in quickly. Bunny actually looked a bit suspicious of them. But she knew it could be possible, her daughter was know to have a bit of a temper problem, and she did looked more relaxed than usual.  
  
  
  
"Fine. I just came to tell you that your father and I will be going out for a few hours, for a business lunch. I will see you later honey!" With that, she left the room.  
  
  
  
"Well that was out of the ordinary." Vegeta commented. "Mmmm." Bulma agreed. "Thanks for covering for me Vegeta." "Yeah well.You did the same for me so I repaid you." Bulma crawled onto his lap again, and just cuddled up to him. "How can you possibly feel anything for me? I am a vampire, I am dead, I am not even human. I do not understand." "I don't know, I just care about you. It's like there is some strange force guiding me to you. Telling me that even though you may be dead, you are still the one for me." She took his face in her hands and kissed him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta gave her a quick kiss back, and just held her in his arms, while nuzzling his face into her shoulder.  
  
  
  
They were like that for a couple of seconds before Vegeta pushed Bulma off him and jumped up. "No! This is wrong! You cannot care for me! Something bad will happen! I know it! Just stay away from me!" "Vegeta, there is nothing you can do about it. I care about you and that is all there is to it. Just come back here. If something bad does happen, then I want to stay with you no matter what. I don't care what will happen. As long as I can be with you. Now come here." She reasoned. Vegeta sat back down reluctantly then laid on the bed beside her, wrapping her in his muscled arms.  
  
  
  
They just lay there in that position not saying anything, in case of ruining the moment. All of a sudden, the clock radio on Bulma's bedside table flicked on, startling them. The song that was playing was Atomic Kitten's "Love Dosen't Have To Hurt." They sat there listening to the lyrics.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*Song*~*~  
  
  
  
I learned a lesson in my life but I learned it the hard way  
  
I don't know why I used to fall in love with the wrong kind  
  
Then I'd suffer so much pain, but I only have myself to blame  
  
Maybe you came in the nick of time to show me  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
Love doesn't have to hurt to feel good  
  
It's such a revelation  
  
With you I can be myself and always should  
  
Don't have to cry, don't have to fight,  
  
Don't have to die, night after night  
  
You showed me love, love, love doesn't have to hurt to feel good  
  
Thank you baby  
  
  
  
Darlin' now it seems to me like I've always known you  
  
But I still shudder when I think back on the lonely time  
  
I used to keep all my feelings inside  
  
From your eyes I have nothing to hide  
  
Baby you came in the nick of time to show me  
  
  
  
Love doesn't have to hurt to feel good  
  
It's such a revelation  
  
With you I can be myself and always should  
  
Don't have to cry, don't have to fight,  
  
Don't have to die, night after night  
  
You showed me love, love, love doesn't have to hurt to feel good  
  
Thank you baby  
  
  
  
Lying here beside you feels so fine  
  
Talking about everything in this heart of mine  
  
  
  
Love doesn't have to hurt to feel good  
  
It's such a revelation  
  
With you I can be myself and always should  
  
Don't have to cry, don't have to fight,  
  
Don't have to die, night after night  
  
You showed me love, love, love doesn't have to hurt to feel good  
  
Thank you baby  
  
  
  
~*~*Song ends*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma lent over and turned the radio off. Vegeta had moved his head onto her chest during the song, and he was hugging her tightly. He seemed to be curled up a bit into her side. They both silently realized the song was practically describing their "relationship."  
  
  
  
Bulma felt a warm wetness on her chest where Vegeta's head was. Vegeta sniffed. "What's wrong?" She asked. Bulma was worried. "Callisto was wrong. This is not doing me a favor. It's living hell. I hate my life. My planet was destroyed, I was killed, I was turned into a vampire, Callisto was killed, my family was killed. I have no one left except for you, and that's totally unethical. You cannot love me. You are the living, while I am the undead. It would be wrong to mix life and death. I just know something bad will happen!" Vegeta's voice wavered. Bulma realized he was crying, as the hot tears hit her chest.  
  
  
  
His hands gripped the fabric of her shirt, and her tried to get as close as he possibly could to her, despite what he just said.  
  
  
  
She felt sorry for him, Vegeta had lost everything. Hell, he couldn't even get his coffin back! Bulma put her arms around his muscular figure, and rubbed his back. He sniffed again. Occasionally his body would shake as he let out a sob that couldn't be held back.  
  
  
  
From what she knew, Vegeta was the kind of person who didn't like to show emotion. "It's okay to cry you know." Bulma whispered to him. She placed her hand over his right one, that was clinging to her side, and held onto it.  
  
  
  
Eventually, he stopped crying, and was just laying there. Bulma ran her fingers through his hair, lightly raking her nails across his scalp. "You don't know how lucky you are." Bulma could barely hear him as he whispered to her. "How come?"  
  
"Your heart beats everyday. You are not troubled about it. You go about your life, not knowing what it is like to suffer like I do. It pains me to see how carefree you humans can be, while I live a life of solitude. Doomed to roam the earth for all eternity until I am destroyed. You may think your life is hard, maybe because the so called stress your job puts on you. Well try living my life! Try walking a mile in my shoes! Everyday is the same.Waking up, wishing.hoping, your heart would someday beat again.Seeing your only friend and lover die before you eyes, knowing that it was your fault they were killed.Having to drink the blood of living creatures to survive.Forever trapped in the icy coldness of death.It is not a way to live.And I will not subject you to the same torture I went through. No one deserves that.It would be more beneficial if you just destroyed me.I won't have to be subjected to the pain of being dead anymore."  
  
  
  
This time it was Bulma who nearly broke down in tears from Vegeta's heart wrenching revelation. "No! I will not kill you! Although it hurts me to know you have suffered, and will keep suffering if you are not destroyed.I want you around.I don't want to be alone either." "Hn. What are you talking about? You have plenty of friends and family to care for you." His voice was muffled by him pushing his face into her soft chest.  
  
  
  
"I may have family and friends, but I feel like an outsider, like I don't belong. When I see my friends rush off in another battle to save the earth, all I want to do is get out on the battlefield so I can fight alongside them. I want to feel as if I am needed. I want to be able to fight. I was left alone on a planet when I was younger, while the boys went off to find the dragonballs. My parents never really cared that they left me to fend for myself. They just cared that I was still alive. My story and life may not be as bad as yours, but it still hurts.Promise me you will stay with me. I don't care if you have to make me a vampire. I need to have someone there that understands me.Promise me." Her voice died down to a hushed whisper. Vegeta looked up at her. The whites of his eyes were red from the salty tears he had shed previously.  
  
  
  
He opened his mouth and let out a hurt cry, that sounded like a big cat that was grieving over it's lost mate. He climbed over her legs and rested between them, this time laying his head on her stomach, and closing his eyes. "I promise."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Now wasn't that a sad but sweet chappie? *sniffs* Hmmmm.I didn't think I could actually get this many pages done in one chap.I'm so happy!!! ^_^ *breaks down in tears of joy* 


	5. 5

wa?Disclaimer: "Like my new pet?"  
  
*brings out Vegeta who has a collar and leash on*  
  
"I have a Vegeta all to myself now!"  
  
*whispers* "Well I actually don't own him, but let's not tell him that okay?"  
  
*pats Vegeta on the head and gives him a fried chicken wing* Good boy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
GEKIDO DANCE  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
He climbed over her legs and rested between them, this time laying his head on her stomach, and closing his eyes. "I promise." Just then the door burst open.  
  
"Ah ha!! I knew it!" Bunny yelled, while pointing at them. Vegeta tensed up. "Mum, Vegeta is just a bit upset okay? Can you just leave us alone?" Bulma whined. Vegeta opened his eyes, and Mrs. Briefs saw Bulma was telling the truth.  
  
"Okay honey.But just remember.There is no sense in rushing things dear!" "MUM!!!" "Okay dearie! I must be off then! Bye Bye!" She gave a quick glance at the two before prancing out of the room with a huge smile on her face.  
  
'Oooo! I am finally going to have grandchildren! I'm glad it is not with that Yamcha fellow.although.He was kinda cute.' Mrs. Briefs went off into another one of her ditzy fantasies, as she went outside to water the flowers.  
  
Once she had exited the room, Vegeta relaxed and let out a gush of air. He closed his eyes again. Bulma had felt him tense up, and wondered why he did so. He still felt a bit tense to her. She ran her hand down his back, and could feel all the muscles were very tight, and not loose and relaxed. "Hey Vegeta. You want a massage? You need to relax more." "How can I relax? I have had hunters and all sorts of people jump out at me when I took a chance to relax." "I'll make sure the bad people don't get you 'Geta." She teased. He couldn't help but give a little smile at her babying.  
  
He got himself up into a pushup position, so Bulma could get out from under him, then flopped back down onto the bed. "Why don't you use the pillow? It will be more comfy." Vegeta reached up and pulled the pillow under his head. He could smell Bulma's scent all through it. He didn't mind though. It was nice, and faintly reminded him of strawberries.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and put his arms around it as well. "This is so unfair. We never had beds this comfy in my time. Ours were always lumpy and hard. Sometimes they were damp too, from where the roof leaked. I never got a good night's rest, and I always woke up with a sore back." His voice sounded distorted, because one of his cheeks was squished up against the pillow. "Well that could be another reason why you are so tense." Bulma added as she climbed onto his back, being careful of his tail. "One good thing about being a vampire, is that coffins are really good for sleeping in. As well as a few other things." He cheekily remarked. "Like what?" "Hn. Get me my coffin and I can show you." "That could take a while." Bulma started to rub his back.  
  
She was having a bit of trouble trying to massage him, because he had many muscles and all were as tight and taught as the next. "Damn.How.tense.can.one.guy.get?" Bulma's sentence was split into separate words as she kneaded her hands into his back as hard as she could, to try and loosen him up. "That's it. I can't do this!" She threw her hands up into the air in frustration. "That's odd. I didn't think you were the type of person who would just admit defeat so easily." Bulma scowled at him. "I'm not admitting anything bozo!" "What's a bozo?" Vegeta was confused by her slang. He did not have much of that in his time. Everything was rather formal. "ARRRGGHH!!!" Bulma pounded her fists into his back, trying to hurt him. It didn't work. "Heh. Stop that! It tickles."  
  
Bulma was slightly pissed off that Vegeta wasn't responding the way she had hoped he would. But then again, he was a Saiyan. How could she possibly make a mark on him? Just then, she got an idea.  
  
She lent forward and kissed him on the cheek softly. One of Vegeta's eyes opened. Bulma continued to kiss him along his jawbone, until she came to his earlobe. She nibbled on the soft flesh where his jaw and earlobe ended. Vegeta closed his eye again and let out a little moan. The area around a Saiyan's ear was very sensitive, but nowhere near as much as their tails were.  
  
Bulma took his earlobe in her mouth and sucked and nibbled on it. He started to purr softly; you could barely hear it. His tail lazily flopped around on the mattress, but soon curled itself around Bulma's waist, as her hand "accidently" brushed up against the base of it. Vegeta moaned again when he felt her touch his tail. "Nnnngghhh.Do that again." He could get used to this.  
  
Bulma smiled. She had him right where she wanted him. "I'll do it again, as long as you relax a bit more so I can give you a massage." Vegeta quickly agreed, nodding his head. He took in a few deep breaths of air and relaxed as much as he could, nearly having to go into a trance-like state to achieve it. "Good boy. Massage first, tail later. Okay?" He nodded again, his eyes still closed. "Wait a second! It might be easier if you took off you shirt as well." Vegeta groaned. Bulma got off of him so he could take it off. She watched as his tanned and toned pectoral and abdominal muscles rippled, as the fabric slid over them. He laid back down and she climbed back onto him.  
  
Bulma worked her fingers into his corded muscles. It was much easier now. Her thumbs pressed hard into his back, making small circles, while her other fingers brought the skin back towards the thumb, pinching it between them. Vegeta's purrs got louder, the closer she went to his spine. She had been moving back down his body, the lower she massaged on his back. Now Bulma was sitting on his firm buttocks. (A/N: Wouldn't we all like to sit there! Damn lucky Bulma! ^_^ )  
  
She finished working on his lower back and leaned forward. Vegeta could feel her breath in his ear, making him shiver, but unfortunately, he could not feel the warmth from it. "I finished massaging your back Vegeta. You want me to do your tail now?" Bulma was speaking in a hushed and seductive tone. Vegeta whimpered then nodded, his eyes still tightly closed. "J-just be careful.I could l-lose c-c-control." He stuttered.  
  
Vegeta was amazed. Never had he stuttered in his life. Not even when Callisto had caressed his tail. Only this weak human female had been able to make him. Bulma chuckled. The tip of his tail that was not wrapped around her waist, tapped at her hip impatiently.  
  
Bulma gently put her fingers under his tail and pried it from around her. It was twitching in her hand. She used the fingers of her right hand to stroke it. The tip of it curled around Bulma's small hand, and she could feel his tail writhing and shuddering as she stroked it. "Vegeta? What is the most sensitive part of your tail?" Vegeta opened his mouth but no words would come out, he was totally under Bulma's control, because of her minstrations.  
  
"Th-th-the b-base.uuunnnnggghhh." He finally managed to get out, with much difficulty. Vegeta arched his back up, when he felt her rub the base of his tail with her thumb and index fingers. She used her fingernails to push past the thick and soft fur on his tail, and scraped them along the skin underneath.  
  
This caused Vegeta to let out a yell, and he bucked, flipping them over so he was laying on top of her for about the third time that day. Bulma could feel him poking into her inner thigh.  
  
Vegeta didn't move much. He just lay there trying to take some pain off his arousal by grinding up against her leg. It didn't help that his leather trousers seemed too small for him now. They were putting an uncomfortable pressure on his manhood.  
  
"Awww.Poor Vegeta. Did the massage leave you a bit excited?" She asked in a tone usually used for babies. Vegeta only groaned and buried his face into her shoulder. Bulma gave him a little push, and slid out from under him.  
  
She could hear him growling under his breath, and when he rolled onto his side so that the bed wasn't in the way of his erection, she saw that he was indeed very aroused by the massage. It looked painful. There was a huge bulge in the front of his pants.  
  
Bulma tugged on the zipper and pulled it down. She unbuttoned the front of his boxers, and his manhood was once again free from the confines of his clothes.  
  
Vegeta felt that the slightest touch might give him a release. The pressure of not getting one was excruciatingly painful. He let out a pained noise, that sounded somewhere in between a growl and a cough. He opened his eyes and looked at Bulma.  
  
His eyes silently pleaded with her to do something about it. After all, it was her fault. Bulma gave him a little smile and went to grab him. Vegeta's hand stopped her. "What are you doing?" "A-a-any touch c-could s-s-s-set me off." Vegeta had a hard time getting the sentence to come out of his mouth. "Oh.Hmmm.Oh I know!"  
  
Bulma gave him a little push so he was laying on his back. Vegeta let out a little moan. She climbed over him and rested between his legs. She gave him an evil little smirk and grabbed the base of his manhood tightly. Vegeta squeaked and his eyes rolled back in his head. Bulma could feel him throbbing beneath her hand. She placed her mouth over his tip, and sucked hard. He was too big to fit all of him into her mouth.  
  
It wasn't long before Vegeta got the release he needed. Bulma could hear him purring and she smiled. She tucked him back in and zipped his pants back up. She pulled herself back up his body and cuddled up to him. Vegeta was comfortable laying there in her arms. He was almost to the point of falling asleep.  
  
Two minutes later, he was barely aware of anything. "OH MY GOD!!" Bulma yelled, startling him. He jumped and nearly fell off the bed. "What?" He complained. He hadn't felt like he did laying in her arms in over 200 years. He and Callisto used to do that. "We have to get to the club! Mushi is supposed to teach you what you have to do today!" "Damn. You're right. Let's go." Vegeta got up and navigated his way around the piles of various items on the floor. "Are you coming or not?" "Oh.Right, Yeah." Bulma followed him and they made their way to the front door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
15 minutes later, they arrived at the club. Jay was standing at the entrance along with Tracy and most of the other employees. He was just about to open the door when Mushi started screaming at Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"JUST WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO HUH?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HALF AN HOUR AGO!!! WE THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING!!!" Everyone winced at the volume of her voice. "Alright.That's it!!!" Mushi ran over to where they were standing and was about to hit them on the head, when her arm was held back. It was Tracy. "Now Mushi.Don't you think you are getting a bit carried away?" Mushi relaxed. "Ummmmm.Let me think for a second..NO!!!" With that, she swung her arms around trying to hit them, failing, since Tracy had a tight grip on the back of her jacket. "LET GO!! LEMME AT 'EM!!" Both Vegeta and Bulma lent back out of the way of her flailing arms. Mushi's tounge was poking out of the side of her mouth as she struggled to get free of Tracy's abnormally strong grasp.  
  
Mushi finally calmed down, when she realized that she couldn't break free. "Damn Tracy.What have you been taking? Steroids?" She panted. "Nope! Just.lots of excerise." Tracy winked at Jay and he blushed. He fumbled with the keys, eventually opening the door to the building.  
  
Tracy completely let go of Mushi and turned away. She saw that this was her chance, and Mushi jumped toward Vegeta and Bulma. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as Mushi went flying through the air. (A/N: Insert lame, slow-motion yelling sound effects here. ^_^ )  
  
Suddenly, everthing was brought back to normal as she landed. (A/N: Now insert that screeching record player sound. _ ) She raised her hand and hit them both on the back of the head. "HA! Take that!" Then Mushi turned around, pushing Jay out of the way, and stormed inside.  
  
"Well.That was.Great." Vegeta commented sarcastically. Everyone shrugged and went inside.  
  
Juuachigou flicked on the lights. They all went over to the bar and started taking down the stools. It didn't take that long because there were quite a few people. Jay and Scott went around and made sure that all the electrical objects were working correctly. Most of the girls started opening the cabinets behind the bar and checked off the bottles of alcohol, to see what ones there were plenty of, and which ones needed to be restocked.  
  
"Alright Vegeta. Just follow Mushi." Juu called out. He gave a little nod and went over to Mushi. She picked up two large, empty bottles. "Now this is what you are supposed to learn remember. Now mind you, I have been doing this for quite a while." She moved her hands around and spun the bottles round in circles quickly, tossing them up in the air, and catching them again. "Ta Da!" She handed the bottles to Vegeta. "Now you try again." "Okay."  
  
He tried to spin them around, toss them up in the air and catch them like Mushi did, but when they landed back in his hands, they shattered into many pieces. Vegeta shrugged innocently. "Oh boy.You have a LOT to learn. Ummmm.Why don't you go and learn some of the dances that the boys will teach you, while I go and see if I can get some plastic bottles from the store." "Hn." Vegeta replied.  
  
Eeetspapoka led him over to the stage and sat him down in a chair. "Now you just watch, while we show you the traditional Gekido dance. We do this one all the time. And we make up new ones for other performances." Vegeta nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, and slouched in the chair. Everyone stopped what they were doing and came over to watch. The Gekido dancers were probably the favorite dancers of all who visited the club. No females, or males as well for that matter, had ever turned their back on them while they were dancing. The dancers had an exotic look to them, and it made them alluring. You couldn't stop staring until the performance was finished and they had left the stage. It was as if they hypnotized people.  
  
The boys got up onstage in their positions and Juu turned on the music. It was a steady drumbeat that repeated itself. It sounded like a heartbeat when it started. The dancers started moving to the beat. It seemed as though they were perfectly sychronized in their movements. Soon the tribal drum music got louder and faster. The men onstage moved faster and the movements changed to ones more sharper and precise.  
  
Vegeta sat up in his chair as he carefully studied their movements. Saiyans were able to copy movements with great accuracy after watching them closely.  
  
After a few more minutes, the men were leaping about, doing martial arts moves as well. They eventually got back to their positions, and did a bit more dancing. The Gekido dancers looked like they were doing a tribal dance, and they were making noises like you would hear in one. The drumbeat got really fast near the end, and then with a loud bang, it stopped. They all dropped to one knee and placed a fist on the floor, and their heads faced the floor.  
  
Juu turned off the cd player and they got off the stage. "Good guys! That was great." She commented. "Now do you think you can do that Vegeta? The martial arts moves are pretty hard to do." Juu asked as she turned to him. "Of course! I learned most of those moves when I was 10. I am a kick boxer, and a warrior!" He boasted. Juu just raised an eyebrow. "I think you should believe him. He bashed the shit out of those thugs before he passed out." Bulma told them. "I do." Jay said. "Yeah.I'm with him." Tracy snuggled into Jay and he put an arm around her.  
  
Just then, the door burst open, and Mushi came running in. "Damn it's cold out there!" She shivered, her teeth chattering. "I managed to get some plastic bottles. Do you know how to juggle Vegeta?" He turned to her with a look of 'are you stupid?' on his face. "No! What do you think I am? A circus freak?!" They all looked up at his hair. Vegeta saw where their gaze was going. He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Don't answer that."  
  
Mushi sat the bottles down on one of the tables. "You are gunna have to learn. You can take these home and practice." "Fine fine." He said with a wave of his hand. "So Vegeta? You want to try the dance? I'll run it through with you." Illuminato asked him. "Yeah alright." Vegeta got up onstage with him.  
  
Vegeta surprised them all by being able to do the dance perfectly without needing to have anyone assist him. "Wow.You're.good." Bulma complimented him dumbfoundedly. "Of course I am! I have the ability to master moves perfectly because of my race." All who weren't Bulma stared at him oddly. "Don't worry about him." Bulma said. She patted him on the head. He pulled away. "Don't touch me." Bulma just rolled her eyes.  
  
The room was silent for a few seconds. "Well.Scott, Brooke and Michelle, can you go and put the rest of the chairs down? While I show Vegeta how to check of the stocks in the basement. Bulma you wanna come too? You could be of some help." Juu asked them. "Yeah sure. I'll come. You know I love to help out." Bulma replied.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
While the others took the chairs down, Juu led Bulma and Vegeta to the basement door. It was dark and dusty down there in the basement, and there were quite a few cobwebs. There weren't many colours, just browns, greys and blacks. It reminded Vegeta of his tomb with the thick layer of dust coating everything. There were several objects that had white sheets draped over them. One in particular caught Vegeta's attention. He blocked out Juu's little tour and explanation of the place, and went over to see what was under the sheet.  
  
It was a long rectangular object, that seemed to have a hole in the top of it, from the large dent in the fabric covering it. He could tell that much. With a quick glance to make sure niether of the two girls were not looking, he lifted up an edge of the sheet and looked under.  
  
As far as he could see, it was a black wooden box with a fancy, silver plated handle, that looked awfully familiar. A memory quicky flashed through his mind of where he had seen something like this before. He let out a choked gasp and ripped the fabric off the box. Beneath the covering was a very sinister looking coffin. It had a huge hole in it, that had been smashed open from the inside. Part of the hole had started to be reconstructed. To anyone else, it was just an old, weathered and coffin, with not much significance, apart from the fact that it must have had someone who was wealthy resting inside it. But Vegeta knew there was more to it than meets the eye. This was his coffin. Why was it here? It should have been in his tomb where he left it.  
  
Juu spun around. "Hey! What do you think you're doing! That's private!" She yelled at him angrily. "Damn right it is! This is mine! What right do you have to take it from my tomb?!" Juu's eyes widened and she took a few steps back. "Y-your's? I knew the name sounded familiar.but.Hmmm.Prove that this is yours." She ordered. "How?" "What was the last name of the person in the tomb?" "Williams." "Oh shit.It is yours." Vegeta glared suspiciously at her. "Why do you have my coffin?" Juu sighed. "Well a friend of mine works at the Silver Fern Cemetary on the graveyard shift. He saw that an old tombs' door had been unsealed, so he went in and had a look to see if anything was stolen. Now I have a secret hobby of doing restorations on furniture and stuff, so when my friend found the empty coffin he thought it'd be a waste just leaving it there, so he brought it to me inconspicuosly. And now I'm working on it. I find that restoring a coffin like this one is thrilling and exciting." Vegeta nodded in understanding. "You may continue with this, but I will need it back when it's finished. By the way, you didn't happen to find anything in it did you?" He asked, worried that she might have thrown out the items that he needed.  
  
"Well I took the stuff I found out, so I could work on it." "Where is it!" He snarled. Unconciously, he had once again turned back to his vampire form in his anger. Bulma got a little fright from the venom in his voice, but soon relaxed. Juu on the other hand, was shaking in her boots. She had known that the Gekido dancers were vampires, but she hadn't really expected that Vegeta was one too. She was afraid, because neither Blade, Eeetspapoka, Mooshoo or Illuminato her brother, looked this scary in their vampire form.  
  
Juuachigou prided herself for only ever being scared one time in her life. And that was when she found out that her brother Juuanagou, was a vampire. After finding a few more vampires, Juuachigou opened the club and this is how it turned out. Juu was angry at herself for being so scared.  
  
Each of the dancers had a stage name and a real name, but they officially changed their names to their stage ones, to keep the hunters from finding them. But Juuanagou didn't. He kept his the same, but just got called Illuminato at the club.  
  
"Ummm.The things are over here." Juu led him to a big cupboard with lots of drawers. She pointed to the one that they were in, and he ripped it open. Vegeta put his hand in the dark drawer and brought out the first thing he laid his hands on.  
  
It was an ornate, silver crucifix, with a blood red ruby at the center where the parts of the cross met. It was finely decorated; there were black lines in between each of the little waves on the front of the crucifix. It used to be attatched to the top of his coffin, but was broken off when he smashed out of it.  
  
Vegeta let out a yell when his hands started smoking and sizzling from the contact with the pure silver. He dropped the cross, and looked at his hand. It hand a big, red mark burnt into his hand in the shape of a cross. "Great.Another silver scar to add to my collection." He blew on his hand to try and cool it.  
  
Bulma sniffed the air and gagged. The smell of burnt skin was overpowering. She liked that damp soil smell more. It made everything seem nice and fresh. Juu saw her gagging and decided not to breath through her nose. However, the awful smell was so thick, she could taste it. Now Juu was gagging too.  
  
Eventually the smell wafted away, and Bulma walked over to where Vegeta was. He was still examining his hand and wincing when he touched a part that hurt. She grabbed his hand, careful not to touch the burnt part, and had a look at it. "It should be okay. I don't know if stuff for cuts and burns will work on you though." Vegeta just grunted. Juu stood back watching.  
  
Bulma took in his scent. It reminded her of when she was little, and she used to help her mother in the garden in spring. "Are you going to let go of my hand now?" Vegeta asked, amused. Bulma blushed and dropped his hand. Juu could tell there was something going on between the two. Nobody could be that comfortable around a vampire. Even being around her brother gave her a slight chill up the spine, and that nervous feeling.  
  
Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder as he carefully pulled the items out of the drawer. There were two large rings with exquisite and precious gems imbeded in them. They were the type of ring that was meant for a wealthy male to wear. Vegeta slipped them on each of his middle fingers. There was also a black, leather-bound book, entitled in gold lettering: Black Magic: Spells & Incantations.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at the title, and Vegeta hastily shoved it under his jacket. Bulma pointed at the place in his jacket where he stored it. "Does that stuff really work?" Vegeta took a quick look at Juu out the corner of his eye. He gave a small nod. "Cool!" She squealed. "Can you show me some of it later?" "Fine." He mumbled.  
  
Vegeta put his hand back n the drawer. His fingers wrapped around a thin chain. He gave it a little tug, and out came a necklace. It had belonged to Callisto. It was the only thing besides the ashes left when the hunter staked her. It was a golden chain with an expensive, heart shaped emerald, embedded in a solid gold backing. Around the edges were tiny diamonds.  
  
Vegeta clutched it in his hands as is he was afraid to let go of it. Bulma could see in his eyes all the pain he had suffered throughout his life. The memories of the time he had shared with Callisto were flashing before his eyes. He shut his eyes tight and tilted his head down. Bulma put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay." She tried to reassure him. Juu was confused. Obviously she had missed out on something.  
  
A single, solitary tear fell from from the corner of Vegeta's closed eyelid. Bulma had an expression of concern on her face, and she brushed away his tear. She looked back at Juu. "Can you give us a minute?" Juu nodded. She left the basement, still confused.  
  
Bulma rubbed his shoulder. "Come on.Cheer up.I know it's hard for you.But just try to be happy.You make me unhappy when you are like this." Vegeta opened his eyes and Bulma pouted. He smirked. "There now.That's better." She smiled.  
  
Bulma put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. She kissed the tip of his nose. Vegeta kissed her back. It quickly escalated into a heated and passionate lip-lock. Their tounges battling for dominance as their hands roamed the others' body. Vegeta lifted Bulma up onto the bench after taking off the cover that kept it from getting dusty. He positioned himself between her legs and kept kissing her. Bulma didn't mind that his mouth tasted cold and.well.basically dead. She ran her tounge along the roof of his mouth. It felt gritty, like dirt. Well that was understandable.  
  
She tried to pull him in as close as he could get. Bulma placed one hand down on the bench top so she could push herself back farther so she wouldn't fall off the edge. Suddenly, a furry thing ran over her hand and she jumped. Her tounge and bottom lip scraped along one of Vegeta's sharp canines as she pulled away and it made a cut in them. They were bleeding quite a lot, and it was running down her chin. "Fuck!!" She cupped her hand under her chin so the blood wouldn't get on her clothes. Bulma pushed a staring Vegeta out of the way and looked frantically around for something to stop the bleeding. "I can stop it." Vegeta huskily whispered.  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at him. His eyes were fixated on the blood, and he licked his lips. "Oh no you don't!! Don't even think about it!!" Vegeta looked disappointed. "Why not?" "God dammit!! I told you already! I don't want to become a stupid vampire yet! Bloody hell! Why don't you just go jump off a bridge!! I'm not going to let you drink my blood until I am ready!! So stop trying!" She screamed at him. Vegeta's face paled. His eyes reflected pain and sadness at her words. He spun around and placed his fists on the table behind him. "Oh god.Vegeta.I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to.crap.I'm sorry." Bulma covered her mouth with her hand. She put out her other hand and was about to put it on his shoulder, when he spun around.  
  
Vegeta's eyes were blazing with an untamed fury, that Bulma had never seen the likes of before. His eyes danced with burning flames, and seemed to say he was cold and heartless. Bulma, for the first time in her life, was truly scared. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.Would he? Vegeta roared. "What right do you have to say that to me?! I NEVER did ANYTHING to harm you!!! I told you I would wait! Isn't my word good enough for you?! Besides!!! I can only change you if we BOTH drink each others blood! You stupid girl!!"  
  
Vegeta's fangs glistened in the small amount of light coming in through the doorway. He took a step forward, so part of him was in the shadows, and part was in the light. Most of his face was covered in the dark shadows, but one side of his face wasn't. His eye that was in the light burned with a fierce glare. Bulma shivered under his cold gaze. Vegeta made a quick movement, and Bulma found herself with her arms pinned behind her and Vegeta pushing her into one of the thick beams that held up the roof.  
  
He chanted a few words, and a rope appeared out of nowhere, securing her hands to the post. She still had blood dripping down her chin, and some was beginning to dry. Bulma whimpered. What was he going to do? Vegeta grabbed a fistfull of her silky aqua locks, and pulled them back hard. "Ahhh!!" She looked up into his eyes, pleading with him to stop. He bared his fangs, and Bulma shut her eyes tight, waiting for a sudden pain in her neck she assumed would come. But it never did.  
  
All Bulma felt was a series of little licks, where the blood was running down her chin. She opened her eyes and sighed. Vegeta was back to his normal Saiyan form, and was happily licking all the blood off her. He finished on her chin and moved up to her lips, where the thick, crimson liquid was still occasionally dripping out of the cut. The blood from the cut in her tounge was starting to fill her mouth, and she was about to spit it out, when Vegeta stopped her. His tounge darted out, brushing the split lip and he sucked on the wound for a little bit until the bleeding stopped. Then he tried to push his tounge into her mouth to get more of sweet tasting liquid, but Bulma wouldn't comply. She kept her mouth shut tight.  
  
Vegeta pushed his lips harder against her, and yet she still struggled. He broke the kiss and began sucking on her earlobe. "Why are you making this difficult little one? Not that I mind you like this.So Saiyan like.I just want to taste you.To feel your lifeblood on my lips.You taste so good.So sweet." He huskily whispered to her, his icy cold breath tickling her ear and sending shivers up her spine.  
  
'Kami.' Bulma thought. 'Why does he have to be so.so.so sexy.?' Bulma nudged his head away from her ear, and frantically pressed her voluptuous lips against his, in a fit of unbridled passion. Both reeled from the intensity, and fiery emotions contained in one simple action.  
  
Bulma opened her lips against his, and the blood ran into his mouth. Some of it escaped and ran down Vegeta's bottom lip. He took no notice of it and kept kissing her. He trailed light kisses down further, and started to pay attention to her neck. And this is the scene Juu walked in on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ack.I'm so tired.I finished this chap at 11:45pm.Yes I know to some of you that's not late at all.But I'm used to having early nights. . DON'T YOU MOCK ME!! *pokes out tounge* Great.I can't think of anything to write.If you are REALLY bored.Then go and bug Mushi to keep writing her new story that she is currently working on. (It's really good.But she doesn't think so.What's new? ^_^" ) I got a sneak preview! So there! =P 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to do this??? _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
GEKIDO DANCE  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Bulma opened her lips against his, and the blood ran into his mouth. Some of it escaped and ran down Vegeta's bottom lip. He took no notice of it and kept kissing her. He trailed light kisses down further, and started to pay attention to her neck. And this is the scene Juu walked in on.  
  
Vegeta's back was to the door when Juuachigou walked in. To her, it looked as though Vegeta was sucking her blood like any regular vampire would. Bulma's head was tilted to the side with her eyes closed, and she let out a little sigh. Juu's eyes bulged. Vegeta was supposedly drinking from her according to Juu, so she opened a cupboard near her very quietly, so as not to alert them, and pulled out a small crossbow. She loaded it with a silver, bullet-like arrow, and aimed it toward Vegeta's exposed back. While she lined it up, Vegeta untied Bulma's hands, and brought them up around his neck. He picked her up and pushed her into the beam harder, and started to ravish her lips again.  
  
Bulma kissed back with equal ferocity, and slipped her tounge into his mouth. Juu's mouth dropped open at the scene, and she gasped. Vegeta turned his head around and saw they were being watched. He let go of Bulma and stepped out of the way, this time leaving his whole chest exposed. The crossbow slipped out of Juu's grasp and hit the floor and fired towards him, straight for his chest. Bulma pushed him out of the way. The silver arrow pierced her shoulder, and she stumbled backwards, the blood from the deep wound seeping through her shirt. It was a dark crimson colour, and it took all of Vegeta's might not to lean down and taste it.  
  
Bulma fell backwards. Vegeta caught her before she hit the floor. He could see there were tears streaming down her face. The crossbow that was designed to kill a vampire was a lot stronger than a regular one. It packed an extra punch, so it would easily pierce through a vampire's chest and into his heart. Bulma would be in a lot of pain right now. She let out a whimper. "Stupid woman.You shouldn't have done that. These aren't like regular crossbows." Juu rushed over to them once she had regained her senses. "Oh my god.Bulma! I'm so sorry." Bulma coughed up a bit of blood. Vegeta stared for a bit. "Shit! It must have grazed her lung. We have to do something." Vegeta ordered. He picked her up, and went up the stairs and into the club.  
  
Inside the club, the basement doors flew open and Vegeta burst through, carrying Bulma, and Juu followed. Everyone jumped up from their seats. "What happened?!" Mushi yelled. "Juu thought I was drinking.Wait.Do they know?" He turned to Juu. She shook her head. "Dammit. I suppose we will have to tell them.I'm a vampire. They are vampires." He pointed to the Gekido dancers. "And I'm also a Saiyan.an alien race. Juu here thought I was drinking Bulma's blood, so she got out a crossbow and tried to shoot me, Bulma pushed me out of the way instead and got hit herself.Now do something about it!!!" He yelled impatiently. Most of the people in the club stared blankly at his revelation. But they soon snapped out of it when Vegeta started screaming at them to move their sorry arses.  
  
Tracy clung to Jay's arm. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked him. ".Yeah.sure she is." Jay whispered back and he pulled her in for a comforting hug.  
  
Vegeta laid Bulma down on a table, while Mushi went to get the first aid kit from a back room. Bulma let out a pained moan, the tears still freely flowing. "Try to keep your mind off the pain.Think about something else. You're doing a great job already.most people would have either died or be screaming their heads off by now. You are stronger than you look woman." He whispered in her ear. Bulma just grunted with the pain.  
  
*~*~This is kind of Bulma's point of view.but partially written in third-person~*~*  
  
Bulma clutched at her shoulder, feebly at first, then with a stronger, more convulsive movement. Bright white lights flashed before her eyes in a blinding glare. Panic rose with her increased heart rate. Was she going to die? She tried to speak, to call out, but her throat was dry and the words wouldn't come.  
  
*~*~Back to normal now~*~*  
  
Vegeta scrunched his brow up in worry. Not that he would admit that he worries or anything. Bulma's face was getting pale, and the blood didn't seem like it would stop flowing. By now, It was all over her chest, and was running everywhere. The crossbow bolt was fairly long, and had pierced through the other side of her shoulder. So when Vegeta looked at his hands, they were covered in the sticky crimson liquid. He stared at them for quite some time. Just rotating them and staring. Without looking up, he made the announcement in a distant voice. "She isn't going to make it." They all looked up at him. "What? She is my best friend.She can't die!" Juu choked out.  
  
She dropped to her knees. Vegeta looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Your human doctors can't do anything about this. She would die. But I still think we should try to help her."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later, Bulma was still in the critical care unit of the nearest hospital. Her friends and family were gathered around her bedside. Her parents sat huddled together in the corner. Mrs Briefs was clutching her husbands arm and bawling her eyes out. Vegeta stood by her bedside, with his arms crossed.  
  
Vegeta came to the decision that she wouldn't get better. Her vital signs were fading fast. He would have to tell them. He took a deep breath, and everyone tuned to face him. "She is going to die. There is nothing this, or any other hospital can do for her. I alone have the power to save her. It is something she wanted me to do before, but she wasn't quite ready for it. She wanted to tell you guys first. But I have no choice to do it now. Otherwise she won't survive. In a way, she won't survive anyway. Her heart won't beat, but she will be able to do just about anything that she usually does." "What? How is that possible? If your heart doesn't beat you are dead!" Bulma's father shouted. "In a way she will be. Just like I am, and just like they are." He pointed to the Gekido dancers. "We are vampires. And Bulma wanted me to make her one. I have no choice but to do it now."  
  
Dr. and Mrs. Briefs eyes widened. "But you can't be a vampire. They can't walk in the sunlight." "I can. I am also part Saiyan, an alien race. I am the only daywalker left. Now I need your permisson to do this. I am able to make her a daywalker as well be releasing a type of venom into her bloodstream when I bite her. It's your choice, I will train her if you choose yes, or let her die in peace if you choose no. Choose wisely, you only have one chance with this." Bulma's parents sighed, and looked at each other.  
  
"Well if it was her last request, I suppose we should honour it." Dr. Briefs said. His wife agreed. "Good." Vegeta nodded. With a grit of his teeth and a tensing of his muscles, he became the vampire again. The whole room seemed to vibrate with a cold energy. Anyone who wasn't already a vampire shivered.  
  
Vegeta took a step closer to the bed and leaned over her body. His head turned towards Bulma's parents. "You might want to look away." They did as they were told.  
  
Vegeta brushed his hand along her cheek, and whisped in some foreign words to her. Then he placed his fangs on her neck and bit down hard on the place where the artery was. For a few seconds there was nothing, then he felt the warm liquid gushing into his mouth, and he drank it up hungrily. It was much sweeter than pigs blood, and he felt he could never get enough of it.  
  
Bulma's arms shot up and gripped onto his jacket, and the heart monitor started beeping very quickly. Vegeta knew he would have to act fast before she died. He injected the venom into her blood from his fangs, and then raised his head. He bit his own thumb and squeezed it until the blood came out of it. Vegeta stuck his bleeding thumb into her mouth and waited for it to run down her throat. Bulma coughed and splutted for a bit, but when Vegeta whispered soothing words to her, she calmed down and unconsiously began sucking on his thumb.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry guys. I can't continue this story. I'm seriously lacking inspiration and I have a better idea for another story.More depressing. Sorry to anyone who likes this story.Maybe I'll keep doing it after I finish my new one. Oh yeah. Mushi_azn's account was deleted for no reason at all. DAMN YOU FF.NET!!!!!! They didn't even give her an explanation!! _!!!! 


	7. 7

Hey all…I decided to finish Gekido Dance. Can't be having unfinished stories in my name! Grins But yeah…Here we go…

**GEKIDO DANCE**

**CHAPTER 7**

Bulma's arms shot up and gripped onto his jacket, and the heart monitor started beeping very quickly. Vegeta knew he would have to act fast before she died. He injected the venom into her blood from his fangs, and then raised his head. He bit his own thumb and squeezed it until the blood came out of it. Vegeta stuck his bleeding thumb into her mouth and waited for it to run down her throat. Bulma coughed and spluttered for a bit, but when Vegeta whispered soothing words to her, she calmed down and unconsciously began sucking on his thumb.

Soon her vital signs slowed, and eventually a line was sent across the screen with a monotonous and continuous 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.' Unhooking the equipment, he took her limp body out of the bed and cradled her in his arms. "Well, we'd better go before the doctors come up here." Vegeta informed them, leading the way out of the room. He even held her when they were all in the car driving back to Capsule Corp.

He laid her down on her bed and sat next to her on it while everyone who was at the hospital gathered around. "She shouldn't take long to wake up because of the venom I've put in her."

"Oh, that's good then…" Bunny shivered a little, still clinging tightly onto her husband's arm. Juu held onto her brother's arm as well, while everyone else just stood around and watched.

"You sure she is going to be okay?" Goku piped up.

"Shut the hell up Kakarot." Vegeta growled, and warned them all to be quiet. Leaning over Bulma, he lightly tapped her cheek. "Come on. Wake up Little One."

Slowly she blinked open her eyes and then shielded them with her arm. "Gah! Turn the lights off! I can't see!" she yelled, much like Vegeta had. Being the closest to the switch, Juuanagou flipped it off. "Ahhh. That's much better." She sighed, sitting up. But suddenly her eyes went wide as she realized how cold she was, and she couldn't head the blood rushing in her ears any more. Looking down at her chest, she knew her heart wasn't beating anymore.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to survive." Vegeta frowned a little, but it loosened up as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Over the next few months, the Gekido Dancers became extremely popular and even got offers to star in movies and bigger clubs. All of them refused to do such a thing, but Juu was forced to build an even bigger club and hire more employees to accommodate the masses of people wanting to see her dancers. Not that she minded though, as the entry fee was now $20 per person and that made her quite a bit of money, and coupled with the drinks it made her a fortune. Performing in front of a crowd like this had given Vegeta much more confidence.

The others had pushed and pushed to get him to sing once they had heard him singing by himself one day, but he had always refused. One day a bar fight had broken out and they were unable to stop it. Bulma soon pulled Vegeta up onto the bar and handed him a microphone.

"Come on. Start singing." She told him. "It's the only way to make him stop." signaling to Scott, he turned the jukebox on over in the corner and made sure it was loud enough to hear over the crowd.

"No! I can't!" he protested after he saw Scott give the thumbs up.

"Come on 'Geta, I'll sing with you?" she offered, giving him a pout.

"Ugh…Fine"

Bebe, Me Atreapas  
Me Enloqueces  
Con Tu Cuerpo Me Tienes  
Justo En El Punto Que Quieres  
Donde El Alma Se Pierde Baby,  
Dime Lo Que Piensas  
Me Estoy Dando Cuenta  
Eso Que Estas Provoacando  
Yo se Muy Bien  
Lo Que Estas Pensando  
AhoraSabes Lo Que Yo Estoy Sintiendo  
Me Vuelves Loco Con Tu Cruel Movimento  
Cmo Quisiera Cone Mis Labios Tocarte  
Acaricarte, Seducrite Y Amarte  
Oh Baby, Please  
Dame Dame, Dame  
Quiero Sentir  
Dame, Dame, Dame  
Todo De Ti  
Quiero, Quiero, Quiero  
Perderme En Tu Pasion Y Tu Deseo  
Dame, Dame Dame  
Me LLAmes, Me Dices Que Me Quieres  
Y Que Me Das La Vida Solo Por Tenerme  
Te Pido Un Poco Mas De Tu Tiempo  
No Me Ves Que Estoy Muriendo  
Tan Dolo Por Un Beso  
Es Urgente Tenerte En Mis Brazos  
Sin Ti Me Voy Hundiendo Despacious  
Que Mas De Sinno Wa PE Siwmpew  
Lo Que Sientes  
Solo Se Que Solo Al Mirarte Quiro Tenerte  
Pideme Aqello Que Quieras Cuando Quieras  
Si No Es Amor Basta Con Tu Pasion

Well, that certainly calmed the raving lunatics below them that were fighting. A Gekido Dancer and a young woman singing up on the bar made them turn their heads and forget about what they were doing as the two sung in Spanish.

Juu grinned, throwing the last of the ice over the men who gave her dirty looks, and soon the song ended. Vegeta and Bulma hopped down from the bar, and Juu walked up to them. "You two are so getting a raise." They all just laughed.

That night Bulma had managed to drag Vegeta into her room without much of a fight, and the next morning they had woken up in each other's arms.

"Vegeta…" she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"…Can vampires have babies?"

Well…That's the end of Gekido Dance. Pft. Can't believe I only needed one more chapter… I still like my other stories more though. R&R!


End file.
